Tangled, la novela
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Es la versión en novela de la hermosísima película nueva de Disney. Para quienes buscaban más profundidad en las escenas, más romance y un adentramiento más intenso en cada uno de los personajes. ¡Este es el lugar ideal!
1. La Hija del Sol

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORIA DE DISNEY, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

Holaa! Aquí con otra loca historia.

No me pude resistir a escribir un fic de esta película. Cuando vi los cortos pensé "Um ¡Otra princesa para Disney!" luego, vi que en el doblaje mexicano la voz de Flynn la hace Chyanne y como me agrada bastante este cantante dije "No ha de ser tan mala"

Luego la vi. Me pasé todos esos 105 minutos llorando, ríendo y pensando. Es una película verdaderamente hermosa. En fanfiction solo encontré fics en inglés, unos muy buenos, por cierto. Así que me animé a subir uno en español. Tnego una ligera idea de una continuación o una serie de viñetas, pero esta era la historia que ya tenía bien concreta, por eso la subí.

En verdad, me quedé traumada con esta película. Ya he visto varias partes online (que batalle mucho pero finalmente encontré una muy buena) y bajé el soundrack. ¿Así o más fanática? Y es que no lo puedo evitar. Como ya vieron la imagen de mi perfil-quienes la hayan visto-se pueden imaginar qué tanto me gustó. Y es que, en verdad, la hicieron muy bien.

Para dejar ya de hablar solamente de lo mucho que la recomiendo, diré que esta, aunque es la misma historia, es contada de una forma mucho más intensa y profunda, tal y como dice el título, como una novela.

¡Espero comentarios!

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**La Hija del Sol.**

Ocurrió un día soleado.

En aquellos tiempos, las personas ya sabían que el calor del sol transmitido por medio de sus rayos, daba vida a todos los seres que habitaban la tierra. Era por eso considerado el "Astro Rey".

Pero ese día las cosas fueron muy diferentes. La esfera dorada dejó caer una gota líquida de su dorada composición. Esa gota de sol tocó la tierra e hizo crecer a una bellísima flor de color dorada que brillaba como el mismo oro. La flor tenía el mismo poder que su padre: daba vida, curaba, sanaba.

En esos tiempos solo una mujer descubrió cómo usar su poder. Llamada Gothel, era una anciana de blanco cabello y rostro lleno de arrugar. Miró a la flor e inmediatamente recordó su juventud, aquellos años en que era una mujer hermosa, cortejada.

Cantaba una canción y así, obtenía de la flor, belleza, juventud y salud.

_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue._

Egoísta, oculto la flor para que nadie nunca pudiera usar su poder, y así, ser ella la única que disfrutara del regalo del sol.

No obstante, cerca de allí, había un reino donde la gente vivía prósperamente. El rey y la reina eran monarcas respetados y amados por su sabiduría, gracia y bondad. La alegría invadió al reino entero cuando se supo que la reina había quedado embarazada. Pero las cosas se tornaron oscuras, cuando ella enfermó de gravedad, justo cuando iba a dar a luz, poniendo en peligro su vida y la del bebé.

El pueblo, ansioso de salvar a su querida reina, emprendió una búsqueda. Guiados por los guardias, afanosamente rebuscaron en cada rincón del bosque a la hermosa flor dorada, cuyo poder, pudiera salvar a la reina.

La malvada de Gothel quiso esconder su preciada flor, pero en sus prisas, olvidó taparla y de ésa forma, el resplandor de la bella planta, guió al pueblo. Cortaron la flor y la llevaron al palacio, donde la sumergieron en agua. La flor desprendió todo su poder en esa agua, que adquirió un color dorado. El remedio le fue dado a la reina, quien lo bebió débilmente, antes de recobrar su salud.

Ya sana, la reina dio a luz a una hermosa bebe llena de vida con cabello tan dorado como el mismísimo sol. Resultó que, como la reina tomó el poder de la flor dorada para sanar, le cedió a su hija los dones de la flor. Así, la pequeña princesa era una genuina hija del sol.

Los dos reyes estaban tan felices de tener una hija sana y bella, que le hicieron una corona llena de rubíes, diamantes y zafiros, con oro y plata. Además, lanzaron al cielo una lámpara de papel bellamente decorado, a fin de agradecerle al cielo tanta dicha.

Pero Gothel, quien había envejecido al no tener la flor, se inmiscuyó en el palacio y se paró frente a la cuna de la bebé ya dormida. Cantó:

"Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel…"

El cabello dorado de la pequeña resplandeció como el mismo sol, rejuveneciendo con el poder de la flor a Gothel, quien, con tijera en mano, cortó un mechón dorado.

Pero al cortar el mechón de cabello, éste se oscureció, adquiriendo un tono castaño ¡Idéntico al de la reina! Su poder también retrocedió, sosteniendo Gothel en sus manos un simple mechón de cabello corriente.

"¡Maldición!" dijo "Ahora ¿Qué haré?"

Miró a la bebé ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Tres, cuatro días de nacida?

Sonrió maléficamente, agarrando a la niña en sus brazos. La bebé se removió inquieta y abrió sus verdes ojos, sintiendo los brazos desconocidos, fríos, diferentes a los cálidos y acogedores de su madre, empezó su llanto.

El rey y la reina despertaron al oír el anormal llanto de su hija. Ella solía dormir siempre la noche entera sin despertarse en la madrugada, vieron la negra silueta de Gothel en la ventana, con la niña en brazos.

-¡Guardias!—gritó. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Desapareció.

Por años enteros buscaron a la pobre princesa, el mismo pueblo insistió en encargarse de su búsqueda, pero la niña nunca apareció. No sabían que Gothel, la había encerrado en una torre, escondida del mundo en las profundidades del bosque.

La había educado como a su propia hija.

"¿Porqué no puedo salir a jugar, mami?" Preguntó la suave vocecilla de la niña.

"El mundo del exterior es cruel, malo. Debes quedarte aquí donde estás a salvo ¿Entiendes, florecilla?"

"Si, mami"

Pero aún en los rincones más apartados, no todo se podía ocultar.

Los reyes, desconsolados al perder a su hija, en cada cumpleaños de su princesa, lazaban al cielo miles de lámparas cuando anochecía. Cada habitante del reino lanzaba una también, iluminando el cielo con esas hermosas estrellas móviles que duraban solamente unas horas.

Y Rapunzel—como Gothel la llamó—miraba por su ventana a esas luces flotantes, sintiendo en su interior que algo la llamaba. No sabía que esas luces eran el desesperado llamado de sus verdaderos padres, que le suplicaban a ella, al cielo y a quien viera esas lámparas, que su hija regresara. Sana y salva, a casa.

* * *

Ya sé que es corto, pero el siguiente capítulo será más largo.

Y si, voy a incluir todas las canciones.

Chao!


	2. Un día común

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS CANCIONES SON DE DISNEY, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO ESTOS TEXTOS.

¡Wow! 3 comentarios, 56 hits y 49 visitantes ¡Nunca pensé que sería tanto! De verdad, esto me halago e inspiró. Este segundo capítulo es mucho más largo que el primero, el tercero será más o menos del mismo tamaño. Pueden decirme en los comentarios si les gusta así o la quieren todavía más profunda la historia ¡Eso me ayudaría!

el cap:

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Un día común.**

El sol alumbraba con sus rayos todos los rincones del reino, era un día realmente hermoso. Muy temprano en la mañana, una bellísima chica de ojos verde intenso y cabello tan dorado como el sol, jugaba en la torre con su inseparable amigo Pascal, un camaleón maestro en el arte del escondite.

Pascal se escabulló por la ventana y se escondió detrás de una maceta, adoptando el color de la misma. Las ventanas se abrieron y la hermosa Rapunzel dijo:

"¡Aquí estás!" pero no pudo ver a Pascal. Sin embargo, sabiendo que estaba ahí, se dio la media vuelta.

"Um… bueno, como creo que no está aquí, seguiré buscando" salió de la vista de Pascal, quien sonrió triunfante al no ser descubierto. No sabía que detrás de él, un mechón de cabello rubio lo atrapo, alzándolo. Rapunzel apareció y lo miró.

"¡Gané! ¿Jugamos veintiséis de cuarenta y cinco?"

La fastidiada mirada de Pascal dijo todo.

"Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Pascal señaló la hermosa pradera que rodeaba la torre, como diciendo ¡Salgamos!

"No creo que sea buena idea" dijo Rapunzel "Es lindo estar adentro, y te gusta" le señaló.

Pascal hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"Oh, vamos Pascal, no es tan malo estar aquí adentro" dijo, cargándolo en su mano y entrando en la parte central de la torre.

_Siete A.M. un día más empieza_

_A los quehaceres y a barrer muy bien_

_Pulo y encero, lavo y saco brillo._

_Terminé ¿Qué hora es?_

_Siete con dieciséis._

_Un libro leeré, O tal vez dos o tres_

_O en mi galería algo pintaré._

_Guitarra toco, tejo, horneo y ya no sé_

_Yo ¿cuando empezaré a vivir?_

_Rompecabezas, dardos y hacer galletas_

_Papel maché, ballet, y algo de ajedrez_

_Alfarería, ventriloquia y velas._

_Estirar, Dibujar, O trepar, O coser._

_Los libros releeré_

_Si el rato hay que pasar_

_Y pintaré algo más_

_Encontraré un lugar._

_Y mi cabello a cepillar y a cepillar_

_Pero al final siempre vuelvo a aquí._

_Yo me pregunto, Pregunto, Pregunto_

_Que ¿Cuándo comenzaré a vivir?_

_Las luces que_

_Deseo contemplar_

_Cada año en mi cumpleaños están._

_¿De dónde son? Ahí quiero ir._

_Quizá hoy mi madre_

_Me permita ya salir._

Triste ¿No? La pobre chica que llevaba una vida entera encerrada en una torre pequeña. Quizá sea la persona que más cosas sabe hacer en el mundo, puesto que, al nunca poder salir, Rapunzel practicaba todo tipo de pasatiempos conocidos con el fin único de matar tiempo.

Soportaba eso bien, pero algo la carcomía por dentro. Dio la última pincelada a su más reciente dibujo, alejándose ligeramente para poderlo contemplar mejor. Era una pieza realmente hermosa. El cielo, pintado de azul oscuro, brillaba por esas hermosas esferas de luz que flotaban como estrellas. Y ella, sentada sobre el más alto de los árboles, las miraba quietamente, maravillándose por su belleza.

¡Ese era su deseo! ¡Su más grande sueño! ¿Acaso no lo merecía? ¿No podía, por un día, contemplar tan magnífico espectáculo fuera de la torre?

Recorrió el lugar con una mirada analizadora. Los únicos libros que tenía ya habían sido leídos miles de veces, las paredes estaban llenas de miles de dibujos ¡Casi no quedaba ningún solo espacio para poder dibujar! La mesa estaba atiborrada de galletas y pasteles, los que había hecho solo ese día y que, ahora, ella debería comer… a menos que Pascal tuviera mucha hambre.

Suspiró ¿Qué haría ahora?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El enorme castillo del reino se alzaba imponente sobre el pueblo, en una actitud protectora que garantizaba la seguridad de sus habitantes. Los guardias recorrían los pasillos, terrazas y plazas del palacio para mantener seguros sus tesoros y a la familia real.

Pero esos guardias no pudieron ver a los tres ladrones que, saltando los techos del castillo, tenían las claras intenciones de robar algo codiciado. Dos de los ladrones eran altos, fornidos y algo robustos, con cicatrices en sus dos rostros de parecidas facciones. El tercero, era un atlético y delgado joven, muy atractivo, ágil y fornido.

Ese apuesto joven se paró al lado de una chimenea roja, para tener una mejor panorámica del lugar. Los otros dos ladrones fueron a uno de los traga-luces que iluminaban de día todas las salas; al identificar el que buscaban, abrieron con cuidado el vidrio.

"Rider" llamaron al tercero, que miraba el rededor.

"Un momento" contestó.

"¿Qué esperas?" llamó de nuevo.

"Si, ya me decidí" dijo muy seguro "Chicos, quiero un castillo"

"Luego de éste robo, te comprarás tu castillo"

El ladrón jaló a Rider de la camisa, haciendo que éste recordara exactamente lo que venía a hacer. Se ató la cuerda a la cintura y los ladrones lo bajaron por el vidrio removido al interior de la enorme sala, bien custodiada.

El rey y la reina guardaban en esa enorme sala la hermosísima corona de oro con diamantes, rubíes y demás piedras preciosas que le hicieron a su pequeña hijita cuando era bebé. Un total de veinte guardias velaban porque nadie osara tocar ese precioso recuerdo que sus majestades tenían de su única y amada princesa.

Pero Rider y los dos hermanos ladrones no veían el sentimientos que guardaba esa corona, solo veían los tres enormes diamantes finamente cortados que adornaban la parte delantera de la corona ¡Valían millones!

El soldado estornudó.

"Salud" dijo Rider.

"Gracias"

El soldado volteó para agradecer, pero, tras unos segundos, se percató de que esa persona era un extraño. Cuando volteó de nuevo ya no estaba la corona ni Rider, quien ya había sido elevado al techo por los hermanos. Metió la corona en su bolso de cuero y se lo echó encima mientras iban corriendo, bajando los techos del castillo rápidamente para salir corriendo al puente que conectaba al reino con el bosque.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hoy es el día Pascal" decía Rapunzel, mientras guardaba las pinturas en su estuche y miraba al camaleón en su brazo "¡Hoy se lo diré!"

"¡Rapunzel!" llamó una voz proveniente de fuera "¡Deja caer tu cabello!"

"Oh, ya llegó" dijo la rubia chica, agarrando a Pascal y poniéndolo en la pared donde acababa de pintar las hermosas luces flotantes "Quédate ahí y no dejes que te vea" le susurró al camaleón, mientras tocaba la pared para cerciorarse de que la pintura estuviera seca, antes de cerrar las cortinas que la cubrían.

"Rapunzel, no me haré joven esperando aquí" dijo la voz nuevamente.

Rapunzel se asomó en la ventana.

"Ya voy, madre"

Entonces, enganchó un mechón de cabello en el gancho que colgaba justo encima de esa ventana, lanzando el larguísimo cabello hacia el suelo. La mujer lo cogió y se aferró a él mientras Rapunzel la subía.

Esa mujer era la mismísima Gothel, quien lucía más rejuvenecida gracias al poder mágico del cabello que su "hija" poseía. Gothel había educado a Rapunzel como si fuera su verdadera hija, pero claro, con el único y exclusivo fin de poder usar su cabello.

Gothel llegó a la torre y abrazó a Rapunzel.

"Es bueno verte, madre"

"Oh, cariño, yo no podrí hacer esto sin falta cada día de cada semana, ha de ser esto para ti muy cansado"

"en verdad, no es nada"

"entonces no sé que hace que te tardes tanto" Gothel dijo eso tocando suavemente la nariz de su hija, antes de echarse a reír "Es una broma, cariño"

Caminó al enorme espejo, analizó cuidadosamente su rostro, viendo las pequeñas arrugas que se empezaban a formar ahí, la palidez que su negro cabello estaba desarrollando y la flacidez en su cuello.

"Madre, quería decirte…"

"Rapunzel, acércate al espejo" ella hizo lo que le pidió y quedó a su lado, mirando su reflejo "¿Sabes que veo ahí? A una chica fuerte, valiente, muy hermosa y segura de sí misma... ¡Ay, ahí estás tu!" río "solo es una broma, no tomes todo tan en serio, hija"

Eran las típicas bromas que Gothel le hacía. Claro que no eran en realidad bromas. Eran estrategias sucias con las cuales bajaba su autoestima de modo en que así pudiera dominarla por completo.

"Bueno, quiero decirte…"

"Mami está un poco cansada, querida ¿Podrías cantar para mí? Luego te escuchó"

"Oh… si"

Rapunzel inmediatamente colocó en medio de la salita el sillón grande de su madre y a una pequeña distancia el banquito donde ella se sentaba. Sentó a Gothel en el sillón, le dio un cepillo y recogió parte de su cabello para dárselo también. Se sentó en el banquillo y cantó de forma muy rápida.

"Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel…"

"espera ¿Qué haces?"

Gothel cepillo apresuradamente el cabello y sintió rejuvenecer instantánemanete.

"Rapunzel" la reprendió.

"Bien, mamá. Quiero decirte algo que seguramente no sabes ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños!" dijo, emocionada.

"No, lo recuerdo bien. Tu cumpleaños fue hace un año"

"Es lo bueno de los cumpleaños, tienden a ser anuales"

Gothel miró a Rapunzel y ella se sentó en el banquillo, más tímida.

"Mamá, cumplo dieciocho, quería decirte lo que quiero de cumpleaños… lo he deseado desde hace varios cumpleaños, pero"

"Rapunzel, habla bien, te ves horrible cuando balbuceas. No hablo en serio eres adorable"

Gothel apretó una de sus mejillas y se paró, yendo a la parte de la cocina. Rapunzel miró a Pascal en el suelo y se animó a decir:

"¡Quiero ver las luces flotantes!"

"¿Qué?"

"Cada año aparecen en mi cumpleaños esas luces que iluminan el cielo" dijo, parándose para recorrer la cortina y mostrándole así el reciente dibujo que Rapunzel había hecho.

"Ah, tu hablas de las estrellas"

"No, he estudiado las estrellas y siempre son constantes" dijo, abriendo una puertita del techo que iluminó el enorme diagrama pintado en el techo de las constelaciones (imagínense qué tan aburrida estaba como para que estudiara las estrellas de esa forma) "Pero estas luches aparecen solo en mi cumpleaños… y se alguna manera, siento que son solo para mí. Quiero verlas, necesito verlas y no a través de mi ventana, si no en persona, ver qué son"

"¿Quieres salir de la torre?, Ah, ay Rapunzel"

_Mírate tan frágil como un brote_

_Un retoño nuevo de una flor_

_¿Sabes porque estamos en la torre?_

"Lo sé, pero..."

_Así es, es por tu bien querida._

_Este día tan triste ya esperaba_

_Dejarás el nido, así será. Pero aún no._

"Pero..."

_Shh, Créeme amor. Sabia es mamá._

_Sabia es mamá, Óyeme atenta_

_El mundo exterior es cruel._

_Sabia es mamá, De alguna manera_

_Algo saldrá mal, lo sé._

_Sucios rufianes, Hiedra venenosa,_

_Con colmillos o, El mal._

"No."

"Si"

"Pero."

_Hombres también, de largos colmillos_

_No, no más que me atormentas._

_Madre está aquí, madre te protege_

_Mi consejo escucha ya._

_No hagas drama, mami te ama_

_Sabia es mamá._

_Sabia es mamá_

_Mami es tu soporte, sola no subsistirás._

_Simple, sin calzar, inmadura, torpe_

_Viva te comerán._

_Crédula, infantil y sin duda lenta,_

_Parlanchina, ingenua, humm, ves._

_Creo que también, algo regordeta_

_Te lo digo pues te "quieyo"._

_Madre entiende bien, madre te apoya_

_Y te advierte nada más._

En ese momento, tras todos los horrores que le mostró a la pobre chica, apareció con los brazos abiertos, a los que Rapunzel acudió presurosa, buscando en ellos consuelo y protección.

"Rapunzel" la llamó.

"¿Si?"

"No vuelvas a desear salir de aquí jamás, ¿oíste?"

"Si, madre."

"Ah, te quiero mucho mi niña."

"Yo te quiero más."

"Yo te quiero aún más."

_Si lo olvidas, te castigas_

_Sabia es mamá._

Dejó a Rapunzel ahí, pensando.

"¡Te veo más tarde, cariño!" le dijo al bajar de la torre.

Y Rapunzel quedó intimidada, más temeroso del exterior que antes y con su autoestima todavía más bajo. Pensaba que su madre tenía razón ¿Porqué no debería tenerla? Ella era su madre y había vivido más cosas de las que ella siquiera pudiera imaginar. La experiencia le había dejado sabiduría ¿Verdad?

Después de todo ella tenía razón. Sola nunca podría sobrevivir fuera de la torre.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Pensaba hacerlo hasta la parte en que Flynn llega a la torre, pero decidí mejor dejar esa parte para otro capítulo y así hacer más larga la historia.

Espero sus comentarios con mucha paciencia.

chao!


	3. Atrapado

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES Y LA TRAMA ES DE DISNEY, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.

¡Gracias por todos esos comentarios que me han dejado! Originalmente iba a hacer este capítulo más largo, pero lo acorté para así hacer el fic de más capítulos.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, sugerencias y opiniones.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**Atrapado.**

Flynn Rider corría con los hermanos Stabbington por el bosque. Tras mucho correr el cansancio lo venció y se apoyó un poco en el tronco de un árbol. Pegados en el tronco estaban los afiches de "Se busca". Flynn agarró el suyo con mucha procupación.

"Oh, no. Esto está mal ¡Demasiado mal!" gimió. Los hermanos se detuvieron para esperarlo, no por cortesía ¡Si no porque él tenía la corona!

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi nariz no es así ¿Verdad?" dijo mostrándoles el afiche, donde aparecía su retrato con una nariz descomunal.

"¿A quien le importa eso?" contestó uno de los hermanos, fastidiado.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" contestó Flynn, mirando los retratos horrorosos de los hermanos "¡Ustedes salieron perfectos!"

Lamentablemente, ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que la astuta guardia real los encontrara.

"¡Ahí están!" gritó el capitán. Y Maximus, su caballo, de inmediato comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia los ladrones.

Flynn y los hermanos se fueron corriendo pero, para su muy mala suerte, encontraron un enorme muro de piedra. La desesperación comenzó a inundarlos ¡Debían salir rápido de ahí!

"Rápido ¡Súbanme y yo les ayudaré a subir!" dijo Rider.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, pensando.

"Primero danos la corona" dijo uno, tendiendo la mano.

"¿Qué?" dijo muy ofendido "Significa que después de pasar toda la mañana conmigo ¿Aún no confían en mí?"

La mirada de los hermanos dijo todo. Flynn se quitó la bolsa de cuero donde estaba la corona y se las dio.

Los dos hermanos se pudieron uno encima del otro, Flynn los escaló y dio un salto para poder llegar a la cima del enorme muro de piedra.

"Ahora, súbenos" dijo el hermano.

"Lo siento, manos ocupadas" Flynn les mostró la bolsa con la corona. Y se echó a correr.

"¡Rideeeer!"

El grito resonó en el bosque y Flynn solo pudo reír ¡Qué fácil había sido engañarlos! _Se veían bien musculosos pero sus cerebros no eran ni por asomo grandes_, así pensaba él. Siguió corriendo pero, para su muy mala suerte, se encontró con el capitán de los guardias.

El pobre de Flynn tuvo que recordar las ya lejanas clases de gimnasia para subirse a los árboles. Usó una rama con la que pegó al capitán, quien cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente; se dejó caer del árbol y cayó sentado sobre el caballo, agarró las riendas y dijo de inmediato:

"¡Arre!"

Pero Maximus se detuvo. El astuto caballo, amante de la ley, reconoció al bandido y lo miró fieramente. Bajó la mirada y encontró la bolsa de cuero que colgaba del hombro de Flynn, intentó agarrarla con su boca.

"¡Ah, no, caballo malo!" dijo Flynn.

Viendo que Maximus quería la bolsa ante todo, Flynn la colocó frente a los dos de modo en que el caballo cabalgara involuntariamente al seguir la bolsa. Pero Maximus era más listo que cualquier otro animal o caballo común. Entendiendo rápidamente su juego, se las ingenió para hacerlo caer de su montura al hacer saltos muy bruscos. Flynn cayó con la bolsa y Maximus quiso agarrarla, pero por desesperado intento de quedarse con ella, Flynn inició una maniobra de defensa que culminó en una lucha contra el caballo por la corona; el resultado fue la bolsa salió volando hasta caer en el árbol casi caído del precipicio.

Ambos se echaron a correr para ser el primero en coger la bolsa de cuero. Tumbándose entre los dos y haciendo jugadas sucias, ambos llegaron al tronco y consiguieron coger la bolsa. Pero sus movimientos de pelea mutua hicieron que las débiles raíces se rompieran, y el árbol cayó.

¿Qué si sobrevivieron? Si, y de puro milagro. Cayeron en lugares separados y Flynn tenía la bolsa en mano. Al escuchar los pasos de Maximus acercarse en su intento se rastrearlo, buscó un escondite. Y encontró una cortina de Julietas* que cubrían la entrada a una cueva secreta.

Flynn, escondido en esa cueva, pudo ver un rayo de luz solar provenir del otro extremo. Entonces se percató que eso no era una cueva ¡Era un túnel!

Sorprendido, caminó hacia el final del túnel, donde encontró una depresión profunda cubierta de pasto, con una cascada al fondo y una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina. Alzándose en medio del prado, una torre de piedra rosada cubierta con plantas acaparaba toda la atención del ladrón. ¿Qué haría esa torre ahí?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ocurrírsele una brillante idea: Esconderse ahí. ¿Quién encontraría ese lugar? ¡El, de pura chiripa! Estaría a salvo sin duda por unos días ahí dentro.

Caminó y rodeo la torre, pero no encontró ninguna sola puerta. Extrañado, sopesó la manera de subir. Cogió dos flechas y las usó para escalar la dura piedra de granito. Llegó finalmente a la ventana de madera pintada—muy bien cuidada, por cierto—y entró en la torre. Cerró la ventana y suspiró aliviado ¡Ya no había nada que temer!

Agarró entonces la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cuello.

"Ahora solo estamos tú y…" no pudo terminar la frase, por el tremendo golpe que recibió en la cabeza y le hizo caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Rapunzel soltó un gritito de pánico al verlo caer. Pascal, en su hombro, se mostraba menos ecuánime que de costumbre; mostraba incluso cierto asombro ¿Cómo había llegado ese hombre ahí? ¿Quería su cabello? ¡Nunca se lo daría!

Pero… dejando detrás el pánico primero… ese era el primer hombre al que veía en TODA su vida. Y era… ¿apuesto? Si… lo vio ahí, tirado en el suelo, desmayado, con un mechón de cabello cubriendo su rostro. Usó el mango del sartén que tenía en la mano para poder apartar el cabello y ver su rostro. Tras comprobar que no tuviera horribles colmillos afilados, pudo ver una simetría tal en su rostro que la dejó muy cautivada. Ciertamente, el hombre era muy atractivo.

Pero el encanto se rompió cuando abrió los ojos. Instintivamente, Rapunzel empuñó su sartén y le dio otro golpe aún más fuerte en la cabeza… quedó de nuevo inconsciente.

Tras miles de ideas y opciones en las que, de pura suerte, a Flynn no se le rompieron los huesos ni sus manos, Rapunzel pudo meter al hombre en su armario y dejarlo ahí, encerrado.

"Bien" dijo "Hay un hombre metido en m armario… capturé a un hombre en mi armario" dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Se había defendido! Vio su reflejo en el espejo "Que no sé cuidarme sola allá fuera ¿No, madre?" pronunció mientras giraba el sartén en su mano, que le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Y con ese golpe se le vino a la mente una idea: ¿Por qué no mostrarle a su madre el gran trabajo que había hecho, encerrando en su armario a ese hombre extraño? ¡Así podría Gothel llevarla a ver las luces flotantes! No había excusa. Rapunzel, con ese acto había ya demostrado que podía defenderse muy bien ella sola. Y la prueba era ése hombre encerrado en su armario.

En el espejo pudo ver un haz de luz. Ella buscó de dónde provenía ese brillo y encontró la bolsa de cuero tirada en el suelo. Esa que era de Flynn. Sacó de su interior una bellísima corona atiborrada de joyas. Se puso ante el espejo y, en un acto instintivo, se puso la corona sobre su cabeza. Una voz susurraba dentro de su cabeza que ahí era a dónde pertenecía. Pero sonaba tan lejana, tan distante, que no pudo entenderle bien; la corona despertaba en ella ciertas emociones lejanas.

"¡Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello!"

La sorpresa la asustó un poco.

"Ya voy" gritó, mientras escondía la corona y la bolsa de cuero en el jarrón.

Inmediatamente corrió a la ventana y dejó caer un mechón de dorado cabello al suelo, que su madre atrapó.

"Tengo una sorpresa" canturreó Gothel.

"Yo también" contestó Rapunzel.

"Sí, pero la mía es mejor" dijo Madre.

"Lo dudo" susurró Rapunzel tan bajo que Gothel no la escuchó.

Ella llegó a la torre y dijo bastante animada.

"Ay, Rapunzel, traje todo para hacer una crema de avellanas ¡Tú favorita! Es que detesto irme después de haber discutido y más cuando yo no tuve ninguna culpa"

Gothel caminó hacia la mesita donde puso la cesta para ir sacando la comida que recién había comprado.

"Mamá, tengo que decirte algo" dijo Rapunzel bastante emocionada.

"Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo de las luces flotantes" contestó Gothel.

"Bueno, si, tiene que ver, pero…"

"Porque te dije que no quería volver a hablar de eso, cariño"

"Pero mamá, es que tienes que…"

La mano de Rapunzel estaba a punto de tocar la perilla del armario para abrirlo, y revelar al hombre encerrado. Pero…

"¡Ya basta, Rapunzel!" gritó Gothel "¡Olvida las luces! ¡Nunca saldrás de esta torre!"

Rapunzel se quedó quieta, estática, al ver la furia de su madre. Se alejó entonces del armario, con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos.

"Genial, ahora yo soy la mala" dijo Gothel, tumbándose en la silla.

"Iba a decirte que… "calló abruptamente ¿Para que decirle? Nunca la iba a dejar salir. Podía aprovechar mejor la captura de ese hombre. El plan se trazó en su mente de una forma rápida, solamente quedaba un cabo suelto: deshacerse de su madre. Y la idea de cómo le vino tan rápido como el plan. "ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños" dijo Rapunzel.

"¿Y qué quieres ahora?"

"Pintura. Una vez me trajiste pintura de caracol"

"Pero ese es un viaje muy largo, lo sabes Rapunzel, un viaje de tres días"

"Pensé que era mejor idea que las luces"

Gothel se paró y caminó hacia su hija.

"¿Podrás cuidarte sola?"

"Si madre, mientras me quede aquí estaré segura"

"Te quiero mucho, mi niña"

"Yo te quiero más"

"Yo te quiero aún más"

Y tras decir esto último, Gothel partió a su viaje de tres días en búsqueda de la pintura.

Rapunzel miró hacia atrás, al armario al fondo de la torre donde estaba ese hombre encerrado. Suspiró: era ya la hora de empezar.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo empezará la travesía de esta singular pareja. Y claro que agregaré la canción de los bandidos en el bosque ¡me encanta esa canción!

chao!


	4. ¡El Inicio de la Aventura!

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Primero que nada, lamento toda la tardanza en actualizar. Intentaré tardarme menos.

He estado leyendo algunos comentarios y tienen razón: la historia no es tan profunda que digamos. A partir de este capítulo jugaré con los POV´S este chapter es muy corto y solamente tiene el POV de Rapunzel, pero ya en el próximo veremos más pensamientos. Intentaré meterme más en la mente de cada personaje. Probablemente haga ahora los capítulos más cortos.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**¡El Inicio de la Aventura!**

_POV de Rapunzel _

Bien, respira. Primero debes inhalar, luego debes exhalar. ¿Tienes el sartén en mano? Si, me conteste a mí misma. Lo agarré con más fuerza, casi como si fuera una espada; la espada que al menos yo sé manejar. Miré nuevamente el armario delante de mí. De reojo, miré a Pascal.

"¿Estás listo?" le pregunté.

Él me miró y pude ver en sus ojos la respuesta que no podía pronunciar: Si.

Asentí nuevamente y abrí ambas puertas del armario. Aquel hombre cayó al suelo de forma instantánea. Me di cuenta que debía hacer algo, retenerlo de alguna forma si es que quería conversar con él. Fue cuando recordé todos los metros de cabello que tengo y aquello me dio una magnífica idea. No me pregunten cómo, porque ni yo sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para poder cargarlo y sentarlo en una silla, antes de amarrarlo con mi cabello. Así lo retendría.

Me sentí bastante orgullosa de mí misma. Pero me obligué a ser seria. Sabía que si quería que él cooperara debía mostrarme ruda, fuerte, intimidarlo de cierta manera. Y aquello iba a estar difícil… nunca había tratado con personas, sólo con mi madre, y era ella quien me intimidaba a mí. Actuar como mi madre podría tal vez funcionar, pero la verdad, sonaba tan complicado que ese pensamiento poco duró en mi mente.

El hombre comenzó a reaccionar y aquello me intimidó. En un acto impulsivo, usé un mechón de cabello lanzándolo al techo, donde se amarró a un peldaño de madera. Subí y me escondí en la oscuridad, viendo desde éstas cómo él despertaba.

Debo admitir que aquello fue… curioso. Jamás había visto despertar a alguien, salvo a Pascal. Madre casi nunca se quedaba conmigo a dormir, y si así era ella despertaba siempre antes que yo. Ver los ojos abrirse lentamente de aquel joven, fue algo nuevo para mí. Sus ojos se abrieron, cerrándose poco después al sentir la inesperada luz del sol, para abrirse nuevamente y ajustar su mirada. Volteaba a todos lados, queriendo saber dónde esta. Era curioso… sus expresiones detonaban confusión ¡Era la primera vez que veía a una persona! Y eso me emocionaba demasiado.

Me obligué a recobrar la seriedad, no podía darle ninguna ventaja. Si quería que hiciera lo que YO quería, era menester mostrarme lo más firme posible.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó.

Su voz sonaba varonil, era diferente a cualquier voz que hubiera imaginado de un hombre.

"Gritar…" callé ¡Rayos! Mi voz sonó tan dudosa.

El sartén en mis manos comenzó a temblar, los nervios me carcomían. ¡Rapunzel que estás haciendo! Por una vez en tu vida ¡Compórtate! Cerré los ojos y a la vez apreté el agarre de mis manos. El sartén dejó de moverse y entonces recupere el valor que, por unos segundos, se había ido.

"Gritar no te servirá de nada" me impresionó la fiereza en mi voz.

"¿Quién eres tú?" inquirió, mirando hacia todos lados.

Caí en la cuenta de que seguía oculta en las sombras. Usé un mechón de mi cabello para amarrarlo y bajar hacia el suelo. Dudé por unos momentos antes de pararme frente a él, con la luz solar bañándome entera y dejándole ver mi rostro.

"¿Quién eres y quién te ayudó a encontrarme?" demandé saber, ahora con la voz más ruda.

Él me miró antes de hablar.

"Yo no se quién seáis ni que treta me ha traído aquí" dijo con voz suave "Pero solo quisiera decir… Hola ¿Cómo estás?" lo último me lo dijo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, casi flirteando conmigo "Me llamo Flynn Rider"

¡Bueno, al menos ya sabía su nombre!

"¿Qué otro conoce mi ubicación?" lo amenacé aún más con el sartén.

"Quieta, preciosa" me habló.

"Rapunzel" corregí inmediatamente, ni siquiera lo conocía, no iba a permitirle que me hablara se ésa forma.

"Mira hermosa, te contaré" dijo en tono casual "Solo iba caminando por el bosque, vi tu torre y…" calló abruptamente, miró con ojos desesperados a su alrededor, la angustia tomando posesión absoluta de su ser "Oh, no, no, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi bolsa?

Por la manera en que me miró supuse que aquello era muy importante para él. No podía nada ser más perfecto.

"La escondí, y nunca la vas a encontrar"

Él miró alrededor y entonces señaló la vasija.

"Está ahí ¿Verdad?"

¡Maldición! La encontró.

No demoré en golpearlo nuevamente con el sartén. Quedó nuevamente inconsciente y aproveché ese momento para ocultar la bolsa. Esta vez, escogí un lugar tan, pero tan secreto, que ni mi madre conocía. Solo yo sabía dónde estaba esa bolsa… y Pascal, claro.

Pascal me ayudó a despertar a Flynn, tocándole su oído con la lengua. Él despertó nuevamente y gritó.

"¡Ya deja de hacerme eso!"

"Ahora si, la escondí en donde nunca podrás encontrarla" le dije "Contesta ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi cabello? ¿Cortarlo? ¿Venderlo?"

"¿Qué? Oye, lo único que quisiera hacer con tu cabello es quitarlo de aquí" señaló sus ataduras "Literalmente"

"Ah y… ¿Qué? ¿No quieres mi cabello?"

"No, alguien me seguía, encontré una torre, la subí ¡Y eso es todo!"

Su voz sonaba más desesperada ahora.

No pude evitar sentir más emoción. Ese hombre llamado Flynn Rider no sabía nada acerca de las propiedades mágicas de mi cabellera. Mi secreto estaba a salvo. Suspiré aliviada, esto sí que era excelente, bueno.

"¿Todo eso es verdad?"

"Si"

Pascal recorrió mi brazo y se posó frente a Flynn, mirándolo analizadoramente. Aquello me intrigó, sabía que estaba dando su veredicto. Flynn parecía aún más impresionado por la fría mirada de Pascal hacia él.

Pascal regresó conmigo. Le di la espalda a Flynn y lo puse en mis manos. Hablé con él a susurros: ¿Debería o no debería hacerlo? ¡Era ya mi única oportunidad! Entre los dos, llegamos a una conclusión: ¿Acaso no valía la pena arriesgarse?

Puse el sartén bajo mi brazo y voltee.

"Ahora, Flynn Rider, voy a proponerte un trato" le dije.

Él me miró ceñudo.

"¿Trato?"

Le di la vuelta y escalé entonces la chimenea, abriendo la cortina para que se viera mi nueva pintura.

"¿Reconoces esto?" se las señalé.

Me di cuenta de que ahora mi voz sonaba no solo seria. Si no también fluida. Era como si mi mente ya hubiera aceptado la presencia de ese hombre; todos los nervios que antes tenía fueron reemplazados por la más grande seguridad que nunca antes tuve. Y esto me hacía muy, pero muy feliz.

"¿Hablas de las linternas para la princesa?"

Al escuchar su voz recordé que le estaba proponiendo un trato. Cuando lo vi, tuve que contenerme las ganas de reír al encontrarlo tirado en el suelo. Entonces, analicé lo que me dijo.

"¿Linternas? ¡Sabía que no eran estrellas!"

Volví a ver mi creación. Mi mente repasó cada vez que las veía alzarse, hermosas, hacia el cielo. Aquel enorme deseo me dio aún más valor.

"Este es mi trato" le dije "Tú me llevas a ver esas linternas y yo te devuelvo la bolsa"

"Ehh no. Mi relación con el reino no es precisamente amistosa" me contestó.

Aquí empezaban los problemas. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Sin embargo, él se estaba negando. Tenía que convencerlo y obligarlo directamente no me serviría de mucho. Así que decidí cambiar la estrategia. Salté y caí al suelo. Caminé hacia él, levantando la silla al jalar mi cabello y colocándolo frente a mí.

"Una fuerza te trajo aquí, Flynn Rider. Llámala como quieras, destino…"

"Un caballo" me interrumpió. Lo ignoré.

"Y tomé la decisión de confiar en ti"

"Terrible decisión, en verdad"

"Solo te voy a decir" jale la silla de modo en que Flynn cayera al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera golpearse la detuve con mi brazo y me coloqué a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Obligué a mi rostro a tener una mirada más fiera "Si quieres destruye esta roca piedra por piedra, pero sin mi ayuda no vas a encontrar esa bolsa"

"Haber si entendí" me dijo "Te llevo a ver las linternas, te regreso y me das mi bolsa"

"Lo prometo" dije con más seriedad "Y cuando prometo algo, jamás rompo la promesa"

Me miró muy serio y desconfiado.

"Jamás" repetí.

"Oye, oye. No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción. Es mi arma mortal"

Dijo, bajando la mirada. Esperé lo peor. Claro que no me imaginé su suplicante mirada de cachorrito. Mi corazón se conmovió inmediatamente, pero mi deseo de ver las linternas era mayor. Él pareció sorprenderse.

"Este no es mi mejor día, jamás me había pasado esto" dijo "¡Bien, tu ganas! Te llevaré"

Salté de emoción. Escuché un golpe y entonces me di cuenta de que lo dejé caer al suelo.

"Oh, lo siento" le dije.

"Acabas de romper mi arma mortal"

Reí por lo bajo. Aquel hombre parecía ser divertido.

Lo desamarré y él agarró dos flechas, para empezar a bajar por la pared de la torre. Coloqué mi cabello en el gancho, para salir de a torre. Miré inquiera el exterior.

Nunca antes había salido de la torre. Mi vida entera estaba en esa torre. Todo el valor que tenía comenzó a desaparecer y mi voluntad a flaquear. ¿Y si las cosas salían mal? ¿Y si madre se enteraba?

¡No! Era demasiado. Por un lado, tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a ver las luces. Por el otro, temía demasiado que las cosas no fueran tal y como las soñé. Pensé. Hasta que caí en la cuenta.

Esta era mi oportunidad y sepa dios cuando tendré otro. El mayor pecado de todos, sería no tomarla. Desaprovecharla.

Respiré.

Y salté.

* * *

Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que intento hacer POV´S Así que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica para mejorarlos.

En el próximo capítulo veremos POV de Flynn ^^

chao!


	5. ¡Vamos! ¿Hoy nada puede salirme bien? P1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS CANCIONES.

Primero que nada: GRACIAS por leer esta historia. Y por todos los comentarios que me han dejado y que además mucho me han animado.

¡Lamento la demora! Pero actualizaré más rápido ¡Prometo hacer mi esfuerzo!

Ya en este capítulo vemos los pensamientos de Flynn y algunos de Madre Gothel, los de esa villana si que me costaron hacerlos ¡Por favor, opinen!

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**¡Vamos! ¿Hoy nada puede salirme bien? Parte 1.**

_**POV de Flynn.**_

Recapitulemos lo que ha pasado el día de hoy:

Primero: Cuando estaba a punto de cometer el mejor de todos los fraudes que he hecho en mi vida, robando esa corona y traicionado a esos hermanos cuyo nombre en ese momento no recuerdo; resulta que por un tonto caballo leal al reino tuve que desviarme completamente del camino.

Segundo: la torre en donde me escondía estaba habitada por una bella pero valiente mujer que, aunque me dolía en el alma admitirlo, me intimidaba y en cima obliga a llevarla a ver unas tontas luces al reino, que me persigue.

Tercero: ¡Rompió mi arma mortal! Vamos, ninguna mujer se ha resistido nunca a mis encantos ¿Por qué ella si? ¡Quisiera saberlo! Ha dejado mi orgullo seriamente dallado.

Ahora estamos fuera de la torre, yo recargado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, viendo como esa chica de cabello tan largo—en serio ¿cómo podía soportarlo?—pasaba por una seria crisis emocional.

De un momento la veía saltar, al otro, llorar; luego se estaba columpiando en el árbol, después, lamentándose de ser la peor hija del mundo porque su madre se moriría de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba su madre, a todo esto?

Cuando me di cuenta ella tampoco estaba. Revisé por los alrededores y la encontré acurrucada cerca de un tronco, ocultando su cara en las rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente. Me le acerqué despacio para no asustarla y me puse detrás de ella. Sí que era un caso perdido.

Pero más importante que eso ¿En dónde estaba mi corona? No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi más grande sueño, de vivir con esas comodidades que tanto ansío, solamente porque a esta rubia de cabello descomunal se le ocurrió usarme como guía para llegar al Reino. Todo por ese estúpido caballo, si lo vuelvo a ver…

Y se me prendió el foco. Ella era la razón por la que no podía largarme de aquí ipso facto con el botín ¿Verdad? Bueno, si esta chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, Rapunzel!... bien, si Rapunzel era quien no podía cumplir con el trato ¡Quedaría libre! Bendije su desorden emocional y, escondiendo una sonrisa diabólica, comencé mi plan. Ella saldría corriendo.

Enderecé mi espalda, procuré un rostro de comprensión y una seguridad convincente, mientras sonaba mi garganta, poniéndome de cuclillas a su lado.

"Creo que es obvio que estás en una guerra contigo" le dije.

Ella levantó su rostro, sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente con duda.

"¿Qué?"

"Obviamente solo tengo algunas pistas. Madre sobre protectora, un viaje prohibido… es bastante delicado"

Ella pareció mirarme con más confianza ¡Bendito mi arte de convicción! ¿De quién lo habré heredado?

"Pero, yo calmaré tu conciencia. Algo de rebeldía, un poco de aventura. Todo eso es parte de crecer, es algo normal y sano también" mientras hablaba, sentí que algo de posaba en mi hombro, voltee y vi a ese animalejo verde viscoso cuya lengua aún podía sentir en mi oído. Solamente lo aparté, mandándolo lejos "Que tu madre se lo merece, no. Que le rompes el corazón y estrujas su alma, sí, pero es algo que debes hacer"

"¿Romper su corazón?" repitió las palabras con incredulidad.

"En dos"

"¿Estrujar su alma?"

"Como una uva"

Estrujé la mora en mis manos; bien, me estaba pasando de metafórico, pero por el rostro sorprendido y asustado de la chica me di cuenta que estaba dando resultado.

"Eso la lastimaría mucho…" ella sopesó "Tienes razón"

"la tengo" ¡Bien! Ya estaba en donde la quería "Escucha, esto me duele mucho pero… te libero del trato"

"¿Qué?"

"Es lo mejor" le tendí sus cosas "Tu sartén y tu rana. Te llevo a casa, me das mi bolsa, tú y tu madre trabajan en una relación basada en la confianza y olvidamos que todo esto pasó"

"No" aunque sus ojos estaban dudosos, su voz sonó bastante firme. Malo el cuento… "Quiero ver esas luces"

Oficial. Mi paciencia se acabó.

"¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des esa bolsa?"

"No me hagas usar esto" me amenazó con su sartén.

En ese momento se escuchó el inconfundible ruido de unas pisadas. Ella se colocó detrás de mí y se amarró a mi espalda, diciendo en voz altas miles de probabilidades que ni me molesté en escuchar, mientras veía quién saldría de entre los arbustos.

Era un conejo.

Ella río nerviosamente y se bajó de mí espalda.

"Quieta" bromeé "Puede olfatear el miedo"

"Lo lamento. Es que estoy algo nerviosa"

"Me parece mejor evitar a rufianes… y a ladrones" dije lo último con una seriedad llena de ironía. Técnicamente, me debería evitar a mí. Me contuve la risa.

"Opino lo mismo"

Maldición. El truco no funcionó ¡Pero yo no me daría por vencido! No quería ir al reino solamente por un capricho de esta rubia ¡No!

Sentí que un interruptor hizo click en mi interior, prendiendo un foco. El plan era el mismo, la elaboración, distinta.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¡Conozco un lugar espléndido para comer!" ¡Si supiera!

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde es?" se notaba muy interesada ¡Perfecto!

"lo sabrás cuando lo huelas"

Esto sí que me iba a salir bien.

_**POV de Madre Gothel.**_

Tropecé nuevamente con una rama de árbol. Maldición, todo lo que hago por esta niña. Pero al menos valía la pena; toqué suavemente la piel de mi rostro, lisa y sedosa. Sonreí para mis adentros, seguía siendo joven y hermosa, lo que siempre soñé más que nada.

¿Qué pensaba esa ingenua cuando me pidió salir de la torre y ver esas linternas? ¡Nunca la dejaría salir! Y menos ahora. Esas linternas las lanzaban los reyes precisamente con la esperanza de que su adorada princesa volviera al Reino; y esas luces de cierta forma llamaban a Rapunzel.

Aquello sí que me estaba asustando. Por nada del mundo podía dejar que Rapunzel supiera quien era ni dejar que nadie la conociera. ¡Jamás!

La canastilla comenzó a pesarme cuando el cansancio se hizo algo presente. Debía reconocer que, en este momento, me encontraba con un gran dilema. Por una parte, me sentía emocionada ¡Rapunzel cumplía ya sus dieciocho años! Pero por otra, muy amenazada. Es decir, ella ya no es una niña que creerá todo lo que mamá le diga, no se hasta cuándo mi canción y método psicológico de dependencia siga funcionando ¿Será ya momento de cambiarlo? Ante todo, debo evitar que ella comience a pensar en independencia ¡Eso es inaceptable!

Pero no quería torturarla psicológicamente. Rapunzel era muy hermosa, aún bajo toda la timidez e inseguridad que le he fomentado.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que apenas y pudo escuchar el ruido del pasto aplastado, cuando apareció frente a mí un caballo. Me sobresalté, vi la insignia real en el pecho de equino.

"Un caballo de la guardia real" dije para mí misma. Y pensé "¿Si jinete?"

Por un momento sentí que el corazón se me detuvo, el aire fue sofocado en mi garganta y el pecho me ardió horriblemente cuando me percaté del tiempo que llevaba sin respirar; todo a causa de la sola probabilidad de que el oficial hubiera…

La canasta fue soltada por mis manos, escuché el sonido de cuando rebotó, pero eso no me importaba. Agarré la falda de mi vestido, subiéndola hasta las rodillas y corriendo lo más rápido que mis jóvenes piernas podían. Los gemelos se contrajeron de dolor por el esfuerzo repentino que les exigí, pero los ignoré, así como a mis pulmones que se quemaban por la falta de aire.

Tropecé varias veces, pero eso me tenía sin cuidado. Cuando llegué finalmente a la torre, no sé de dónde pero saqué aire para gritar.

"¡Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello!" mi voz sonó más chillona y nerviosa de lo que imaginé "¿Rapunzel?" repetí. No hubo respuesta alguna.

Fui entonces a la puerta secreta y bloqueada, escondida por pilares de piedra, que abrí con tanta rapidez que me lastimé las manos. Escalé las escaleras, llenas de telarañas y malgastadas por el inexistente uso reciente.

Busqué por todos lados, gritándole, llamándola. Pero nunca la encontré… ella no estaba.

Maldije mi suerte ¡No podían quitarme! ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin Rapunzel? Me haría vieja, arrugada, frágil, anciana, ¡No quería eso! Una sensación extraña para mí también creció en mi pecho. Era tan diferente a las demás… una sensación de pérdida más allá de perder la juventud; mi corazón se sentía estrujado, dolido por la probabilidad de no volver a ver a Rapunzel… ¿congoja, angustia?

¡Ash, eso no importaba ahora! Estaba paranoica. Si los reyes se enteraban que fui yo quien raptó a Rapunzel… ¡No vería nunca más la luz del día! Ellos podían ser muy misericordiosos, pero no toleraban ningún insulto a su "Familia Real"

¡Estaba perdida! ¡Más que perdida! ¿Qué hacia en los momentos de desesperación? ¡Ah, Rezar! Pero… ¿cómo se rezaba? ¡Dios, solo perdía el tiempo! No sabía qué hacer ¿cómo hacerlo, cómo encontrarla? ¿Estarían muy lejos?

¡Ahh!

En ese momento, vi un resplandor. Entrecerré los ojos buscándolo y encontré que provenía de entre los escalones. Me di cuenta que la madera estaba despegada ¿Porqué Rapunzel no me lo dijo? La separé y saqué un morral de piel. Dentro, estaba la bellísima corona de princesa.

Cayó de mis manos ¿Qué hacía tan bella y valiosa corona aquí? En el morral estaba un trozo de papel, un cartel de "Se busca" con el retrato de un tal Flynn Rider, buscado por robo.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que Rapunzel no fue llevada, ella salió, y creo que ya sé con quién. Tuve que contenerme el grito de cólera, esa niña se acababa de meter en un mundo de problemas que… tuve una epifanía.

Ella quería conocer el mundo ¿No? Bueno, lo conocería, pero con toda la crudeza. Sonreí maléficamente mientras ideaba el plan en mi mente. Rapunzel desearía nunca haberme desobedecido y rogaría nunca ver la luz del día nuevamente; aprovecharía como nunca esta situación.

Podría serme provechosa…

_**POV de Flynn.**_

Llegamos finalmente, tal y como lo recordaba. Un lugar que si hasta a mí me intimidaba, aterrorizaría sin duda a este chica que parecía ver el mundo color de rosa.

"¿Éste es el lugar?" su voz sonaba temerosa ¡Bien, Rider! Buen trabajo el que estás haciendo.

Claro, no me Imaginaba lo que pasaría después. En unas horas, innegablemente, estaría sollozando.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo pondré la graciosísima canción de los cantineros, jaja.

Nos leemos

chao!


	6. ¡Vamos! ¿Hoy nada puede salirme bien? P2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

No tengo perdón alguno por tardarme tanto, y espero sinceramente que les guste el capítulo porque escribirlo fue un reto.

Las canciones y sus letras las tenía en mi computadora ¡Pero mi mamá las borró! Y Taringa me odia, porque tardó más de una hora en descargar el archivo. Luego, cuando quise ver la película online para poner los diálogos, el maldito MegaVideo me sacaba a cada rato... les juro que tardé días y aún así, me faltaron muchos diálogos que tuve que improvisar.

Ojalá les agrade y me dejen comentarios ^^

Revisión de Comentarios:

**alias katsuhimoro: **coincido contigo, en el cine me estaba carcajeando nada más escuchando la canción :)

**TheFannichaUsui:** Muchas gracias ¡A mí también me encanta la canción!

**markishtarfull:** ¡gracias! Aquí está el cap ;D

**Sandy1994:** la película fue de mis favoritas y me decepcionó que no la nominaran al Oscar, aunque ya sabía que ganaría Toy Story 3, una nominación no estaba de más. Tu historia me esta encantando y gracias por leer la mía y por tus comentarios ^^

**KaTmAi: **si, estoy trabajando con eso, el problema es que la película en sí estab muy bien narrada y profundizarla hará que pierda algunos detalles, ante todo quiero ser fiela a la versión original, pero de seguro cambiaré algunas cosas para profundizarlo. Gracias por el comentario y por favor, sígueme criticando para hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Diría de los demás, pero no acabaría. Prometo hacer respuesta de todos los comentarios nuevos que me dejen :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

**¡Vamos! ¿Hoy nada puede salirme bien? Parte 2.**

_**POV Normal.**_

Se podía adivinar que las intenciones de Flynn no eran del todo buenas. Ante todo, el ladrón quería su hurto: la corona ¿Qué importaban los sueños de una chica con largo cabello? ¡Nada! Al menos, no a él.

Casi sonrió cuando vio la expresión de horror pasmada en el rostro de Rapunzel. Sus ojos desorbitados iban y venían recorriendo el lugar entero. Notó que sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros en una reacción típica de la gente cuando tiene miedo.

Con una sonrisa, Flynn Rider colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica, empujándola para que entrara de lleno al bar. Ella se aferró a él, poniendo el sartén delante suyo como amenaza. El lugar desprendía un aire de suciedad y maldad pura que seguramente, era la primera en sentir Rapunzel; como cualquier persona normal, reaccionó con miedo a lo desconocido.

Tras asegurarse que estuviera realmente asustada, decidió llevársela para poder convencerla de que volviera a su torre. Claro, no se esperaba la bola de malandrados que se le abalanzaron al notar que era el mismo chico ladrón, cuya cabeza premiaba el rey con una fortuna en monedas de oro.

"¡Hey! Basta ¡Suelten a mi guía!" gritaba la rubia, golpeando a todos con su sartén, sin que nadie retrocediera ni un centímetro.

Entre todos los ladrones se disputaban al pobre jinete que solamente podía suplicar para que le dejaran entero. Entre ladrones, no había reglas; solo uno podía entregarlo y cobrar la recompensa, y ese sería el más ágil y astuto entre ellos ese momento.

Rapunzel miraba horrorizada. Las ansias de cumplir su sueño acrecieron dentro suyo y le dieron un coraje que hasta ese momento había perdido. Con un mechón de su cabello, consiguió golpear a un malandro usando la rama del árbol cercano.

Él volteó, junto con todos en el bar, mirándola. Lejos de intimidarse. La desesperación acumulada con sus agallas le permitieron dar un sencillo pero profundo discurso, que cambiaría todo en ese bar.

"No sé dónde estoy, lo necesito a él para que me guíe y pueda ver las luces flotantes ¡He soñado con este momento toda mi vida! ¡Tengan compasión! ¿Es que nadie tuvo un sueño alguna vez?" esa pregunta inició todo.

El hombre grande que golpeó con la rama se le acercó, mirándola de esa forma tan común entre ladrones; por un momento se asustó, más cuando notó a su supuesto guardián y protector—Flynn—colgado de un árbol y rodeado de ladrones, que le impedían acercársele siquiera.

El ladrón se puso delante suyo. Y en ese momento, todo cambió. La nostalgia inundó el lugar por unos segundos, antes de que la sueva música inundara el ambiente, que de lúgubre pasó a ser alegre; la ronca voz del ladrón acompañó al acordeón.

_Soy maloso, pavoroso,_

_Mi gesto es horroroso_

_Mis manos no están del todo limpias_

_Pero aunque me vea vil_

_Con mi gancho y mi perfil_

_Yo siempre quise ser un gran pianista_

_En el escenario interpretando a Mozart_

_Tecleando firme y sin parar_

_Si prefiero que de miedo_

_Mi dominio mi instrumento_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_

_Un sueño idea, un sueño ideal_

_Y no soy tan cruel y fiero en realidad_

_Si me gusta romper huesos_

_Pero tengo muchos sueños_

_Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal_

Rapunzel miraba asombrada y maravillada a aquellas personas, a las que hace unos segundos consideró malvadas, mostrando los más bellos y casi olvidados sentimientos en su interior. Ladrones con ilusiones eran poco frecuentes de encontrar y notar ese brillo de esperanza en cada uno, la de cumplir sus aspiraciones, fue una experiencia de lo más alegre y colorida que jamás imaginó experimentar.

Lejos de sentir algo así, Flynn tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras veía a los patéticos malosos entonar al unísono aquella molesta tonada. ¿Cómo se podían hacer llamar "ladrones" si estaban cantando con una mujer de esa infantil manera?

_Tengo cicatrices feas_

_Y de aquí escurro un flujo_

_Y ya ni hablar de mi fisonomía_

_Tengo un dedo más aquí_

_Y mi bocio y mi nariz_

_Más quiero que el amor llegue a mi vida_

_Me imagino con la dama elegida_

_En un botecito ir a remar_

_Aunque sea un sinvergüenza quiero amor y no la guerra_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_

_Un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal_

_Se que reinara el romance de verdad_

_Y aunque tenga un rostro horrible_

_Soy un soñador sublime,_

_Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal_

Ahora eran todos los presentes en el bar quienes cantaban sin vergüenzas sus más antiguos sueños. Las máscaras y disfraces de desalmados y egoístas asesinos y rateros por unos minutos quedaron en el suelo, revelando las puras almas de personas frustradas quienes, al no tener más remedio y para poder comer, tuvieron que caer en lo más bajo del "status" social y así aspirar a cumplir sus metas.

_Tor quisiera ser un buen florista_

_Gunther quiere ser decorador_

_Ulf un mimo es_

_Y Attila hornea que hay que ver_

_O tejer, remendar, marionetas manejar_

_Y Vladimir con unicornios es feliz_

Todos se movían al compás de la música tan alegre que el piano emanaba. Rapunzel se sentía llena de vida, como nunca antes ¡Esas personas la comprendían por completa!

"¿Cuál es tu sueño?" le preguntaron a un Flynn con cara de pocos amigos.

Él primero se sorprendió, notando todas las curiosas caras alrededor suyo. Cuando comprendió, inmediatamente replicó.

"Ah no, yo no soy de esos que andan cantando"

Las navajas y espadas amenazándolo claro que le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

_Flynn: Yo no soy no tan bohemio_

_No soy tan sensitivo_

_Quiero un lugar soleado y sereno_

_Una isla aquí y un bronceado que lucir_

_Rodeado de montones de dinero_

De más no está decir que aquella interpretación dejó un poco… ¿decepcionados? A los demás ladrones.

_Rapunzel: Mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal_

_Las linternas ver brillando al flotar_

_Cada hora mas me alegra de mi torre no estar cerca_

_Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal_

_Un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal_

_Pues no somos tan distintos en verdad,_

_Un grupo ideal._

_Dime bruto, perverso y optimista 100 por ciento,_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal,_

_Mi sueño ideal, un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal_

_Un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal_

_Si en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

"¿Nos ayudarán?" inquirió Rapunzel, ilusionada.

"claro"

Saltó de alegría. Justo en ese momento, entró otro más.

"¡Ya llamé a la guardia!"

Todos pusieron manos a la obra. Escondieron a Flynn y Rapunzel tras la barra, justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento entraron soldados de la Guardia del Reino, con los hermanos Stabbingtone encadenados. Les indicaron el camino, a través de una puerta secreta que conducía a un túnel.

"Anda, ve por tu sueño"

"Gracias" dijo Rider.

"Tu sueño es un asco, se lo decía a ella"

La cara de Flynn dijo mucho más que mil palabras. Mordiéndose la lengua, Rider bajó con Rapunzel al túnel oscuro, llevando en su mano una antorcha que le sirviera de luz para caminar.

Los cantineros y ladrones cerraron la puerta del túnel justo antes de que los guardias la notaran. Pensaron por un momento que todo había salido bien, hasta que un caballo relinchando les hizo notar la presencia de un buen semental blanco que recién entró al bar.

"Maximus" lo nombró el capitán. La mirada de ese caballo no era como la de un animal cualquiera. Se fijaba en cada minucioso detalle del establecimiento, como buscando ansiosa y nerviosamente algo.

Los soldados no hicieron nada cuando el caballo comenzó a olfatear el lugar, era como si le tuvieran confianza ¡Y a un animal! ¿Qué tan especial era o qué? Demostró ser un gran ayudante cuando solo, encontró el túnel.

Entre el barullo que resultó, nadie se percató de una sombra, la esbelta silueta de una mujer morena que observaba todo a través de la ventana. Sus críticos ojos parecían captar en segundos lo que a los demás les costaba minutos asimilar. Era la misma madre Gothel, que aparentemente seguía todavía a su hija.

Salió entonces un borracho.

"Pero que hermosura vemos aquí" dijo entre hipos.

"Ay, me halaga" se inclinó pretendiendo decirle algo, pero en vez de eso, sacó una saga debajo de su manga que estrechó a su cuello, amenazándolo "Dígame ¿A dónde va ese túnel?"

Los ojos del borracho recuperaron cordura, viendo a la mujer con terror.

_**POV de Flynn.**_

Era mucho más que oficial el hecho de que ningún solo plan me salió como lo esperaba en el día de hoy. Pensé que ese bar la asustaría, pero no… ¿Desde cuando esos ladrones son cantantes? ¡Por Dios! No… hoy nada me puede salir bien. Resignado, tuve que aceptar el hecho de que llevaría en contra de mi voluntad a esta rubia al Reino.

Mi teoría de que nada me salía solo quedó más comprobada cuando se escucharon los cascos de los soldados corriendo para perseguirnos. La luz de sus antorchas era visible. Inmediatamente me puse a correr, guiando a Rapunzel quien agarró su larguísimo cabello para correr más rápido y eso lo agradecí infinitamente.

Llegamos al final del túnel, que daba a la presa del Reino. Estábamos encima de un peñasco, al fondo, una puerta bloqueada de madera fue destruida, apareciendo tras ella los hermanos Stabbingtone.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" inquirió Rapunzel.

"No les caigo bien" contesté, nervioso. Bajar ya no era una opción. Cuando voltee para volver, vi a los guardias bloqueando la entrada al túnel.

"¿Y ellos?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¡No les caigo bien!" grité.

Apareció tras los guardias aquel maldito caballo blanco ¡Por su culpa estaba metido en este lío con la rubia a mi lado!

"¿Y él?"

"Aclaremos una cosa" le dije, mirándola "Aquí a ninguno le caigo bien"

"Cuídamelo"

Me tendió el sartén que por tonto agarré. Apenas pude hilar lo sucedido, ella se balanceaba con ayuda de su cabello hacia el otro lado del peñasco, a salvo.

Los guardias empuñaron sus espadas. Peleé contra ellos usando el sartén. Debo admitirlo, aquello fue de lo más curioso, divertido y extraño que en mi vida he hecho. Máxime porque usando un simple instrumento de cocina desarmé y dejé inconscientes a todos esos soldados ¡Qué curioso!

Y copudo hacerle frente a un caballo con espada… ya, díganme ¿Cruce al mundo de lo raro o qué?

"¡Flynn!" me llamó Rapunzel.

Sentí entonces su cabello amarrarse a mi muñeca y jalándome hacia el suelo. El caballo ese… Maximus creo, comenzó a correr desesperado para bajar hacia nosotros. Y entre todo ese movimiento, la presa se rompió. Los hermanos Strabbingtone y Maximus no me importaron tanto como aquella inmensa ola alzándose sobre nosotros y amenazando a nuestras vidas con la muerte.

Rapunzel tenía todo su cabello cargado en sus brazos y corría tan rápido como podía, la trataba de jalar y empujar para apresurar nuestro paso. Entramos a lo que parecía un túnel y una gigantesca roca bloqueó la entrada. Jadee desesperado cuando comprobé que era una cueva, cerrada. Maldición ¿Nada podía salirme bien? ¿¡Nada! ¿Qué hice ahora Dios, aparte de hurtar?

mmm… eso no suena bien ¿Verdad? El agua se coló por los pequeños espacios entre las rocas y poco a poco la cueva de llenó de agua. Me sumergí buscando desesperado alguna roca floja que pudiera mover, buscando la salida de ese lugar. Repetí esos movimientos hasta que el aire fue tan escaso, que sentí un calambre en mis pulmones. Me paré, al lado de Rapunzel, tratando de respirar. No había nada más que hacer.

Ella intentó sumergirse, la detuve.

"No" le dije "No se ve nada"

Noté mucha tristeza en su rostro. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero jamás he resistido el llanto de una mujer. Cuando noté a Rapunzel llorando, el corazón se me comprimió más que nunca.

"Todo esto es mi culpa…" sollozó "Lo siento, Flynn"

"Eugene" le dije, para aliviar el ambiente y cambiar de tema. No quería que siguiera llorando y menos morir con eso. El agua me llegaba ya a la cintura y trataba de relajarme, pero me ponía triste y nervioso que así de patética fuera mi muerte.

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre es Eugene Fitzherber, pero no le digas a nadie"

Ella se sonrió. Se veía mejor así que llorosa. El agua me llegaba ya al pecho, respiré vanagloriándome de esa sensación que era sentir el pecho lleno de aire, a sabiendas de que pronto no lo sentiría más.

"Es un secreto sagrado" le dije.

"Lo guardaré" sonrió con tristeza "Mi cabello mágica irradia luz cuando canto"

Ahora ella me confesaba uno de sus secretos… espera ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué su cabello…?

"¿Qué?"

Ella se mostró bastante sorprendida, luego sonrió enormemente.

"¡Mi cabello mágico irradia luz cuando canto!" sonaba feliz ¿Por qué? El agua me estaba llegando al cuello. Ya nada quedaba "Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel…" comenzó a tararear.

El agua me cubrió, haciendo desaparecer al aire y la oscuridad lo inundó todo. No pude ver ya nada y sentí en el pecho esa horrible sensación de ausencia por la falta de oxígeno. Horrible muerte la mía.

Mientras pensaba en eso, un brillo dorado me hizo volver a la realidad.

* * *

Acorté algunas cosas que me parecieron triviales, como verán, me tome más libertad en este capítulo para modificar algunas cosillas de más que se vieron en la película. Si quieren que sea más apegado a la movie, lo hago, pero si así les gustó, díganmelo. Poco a poco nos acercamos al final de la historia.

¡Dejen sus reviews, plis!

chao!


	7. Mamá Gothel entra en acción

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón y más perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar! Pero no se apuren más por eso ¡Prometo terminar esta historia a más tardar mediados de abril! Verán, como yo no tenía la película debía cargarla en MegaVideo para poder sacar los diálogos, canciones y escenas. Y eso tardaba horas. Pero mi adorado tío me la bajó y ahora la tengo en mi memoria USB así que podré verla cuando quiera y tardar menos en actualizar ^^

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Ari Thermaian:** insisto, me halaga que mis historias te inspiren y que además te gusten tanto. Vi tu comentario donde me preguntabas por éste fic, al capítulo solo me faltaba ponerle las canciones. Espero que te guste.

**TheFanisshaUsui:** ¡Gracias! notarás que en este capítulo he cambiado más cosas.

**Sandy1994: **el próximo capítulo y el siguiente habrá mucho más romance. Y espero pronto leer la canción de los cantineros en tu fic =)

**alias katsuhimoro: **lo lamento, pero simplemente MegaVideo no me dejaba ver esa parte de la película ¡Siempre se trababa! Ahora que tengo la película podré describir mejor los hechos.

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

**Mamá Gothel entra en acción.**

_**POV de Rapunzel.**_

El resplandor dorado de mi cabello nos permitió ver por dónde se filtraba el agua, Flynn… digo, Eugene… oh… ¡Bueno, como quiera que lo llame! Excavó entre las rocas hasta que consiguió hacer un agujero; el agua salió removiendo las demás rocas nos llevó de encuentro por el lecho de un río. Agradeciéndole a la divina providencia, salí del agua y comencé a sacar mi extensa cabellera.

"Su cabello brilla" Flynn estaba mucho más que sorprendido, estaba en franco estado de shock "De verdad brilla…" sonreí para mí misma, ya me esperaba esa reacción por parte de él ¡Por parte de todos a quienes les dijera!

"Eugene" lo llamé, no me contestó "Eugene… ¡Eugene!"

"¡Qué!"

"No es lo único que hace mi cabello"

La sorpresa de sus ojos merecía ser pintada, para recordarla siempre. Miró furtivamente a Pascal, debajo suyo.

"Está sonriéndome ¿Por qué?"

Me eché a reír. Tenía un severo trauma con mi cabello.

"Primero es lo primero" recogí todo mi cabello y comencé a exprimirlo para que se secara más rápido "Debemos alejarnos del río, ya casi anochece"

"Sí… un refugio… o algo parecido" Algo me decía que Eugene estaría tartamudeando un buen tiempo.

Pascal subió a mi hombro, visiblemente conforme con la reacción de Eugene. Mi cabello pesaba mucho cuando estaba mojado, así que tuve que cargarlo casi todo para caminar rápido detrás de Eugene. Nos adentramos al bosque y comenzamos a buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos dormir.

"Buscaré ramas o algo para hacer una fogata" le dije, notando que el cielo estaba ya casi todo oscuro.

"Sí… como quieras"

Recolecté todas las que pude, pero no fueron muchas, hubiera encontrado más de no ser porque oscureció bastante rápido. Eugene reunió toda la madera que encontré, más otras que el encontró, y usó dos rocas para prender el fuego. Después le diría que me ensañara a hacer eso. Sequé mi cabello con ayuda del fuego; mientras lo hacía, noté un pequeño vendaje en la mano de Eugene.

"¿Te cortaste?"

"Eh… ah, sí. Cuando estaba moviendo las rocas, me corté un poco"

"Déjame ver"

Pascal se escabulló a su lado para poder ver la herida, mientras retiraba el pañuelo blanco. Efectivamente, era un corte pequeño, pero que tardaría una semana más o menos en sanar. Decidí que ayudarle no estaría mal.

"¿Quieres ver que más hace mi cabello?" le pregunté, él me miró visiblemente espantado. Pareció hacer acopio de valor, antes de contestar.

"Bien"

Mi cabello estaba ya completamente seco, así que usé un mechón pequeño para cubrir la herida. Él hizo una mueca de dolor. Seguramente el cabello le irritaba la piel.

"¿Sabes? Te muestras un poco enigmática en lo que envuelves mi herida con tu cabello mágico" me dijo. Algo nervioso.

"Perdona… solo, no entres en pánico ¿si?" le dije. Él me miró y tomé eso como una afirmación. Una vez que vi toda su herida completamente cubierta, cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue._

Abrí mis ojos, Eugene miraba asombrado mi resplandeciente cabello. Retiró el mechón de su herida y jadeó, abriendo los ojos al ver la mano sana. Vi el estupor y el horror en su mirada, preparándose para gritar. Inmediatamente reaccioné.

"¡No entres en pánico!" le recordé.

El grito se ahogó en su garganta, mirándome a mí y a su mano una y otra vez. Tardó un tiempo en volver a hablar.

"No… no hay pánico, no hay razón. Solo me intriga las cualidades mágicas de tu cabello ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer todo esto?" habló rápido y atropelladamente. Reí un poco, se veía que controlaba a duras penas su pánico.

"Desde siempre, creo" le contesté. Luego, con más nostalgia "Mi madre dice que cuando era bebé, muchos querían cortarlo, anhelaban su poder. Pero, cuando lo cortas, se torna oscuro y pierde su poder"

Le mostré un mechón de cabello que me habían cortado cuando era bebé. Era de color castaño, y no había crecido más. Resaltaba entre toda mi melena dorada.

"Un don como éste, tiene que ser protegido" me costó trabajo decir lo siguiente "Por eso mi madre nunca me… por eso yo nunca había salido y…"

"¿nunca abandonaste la torre?" lo miré, aparentemente mi rostro lo decía todo "¿Y regresarás de todos modos?"

"¡No! Oh… si" suspiré, sosteniendo mi cabeza con las manos "es complicado" Pascal se acurruco conmigo y eso me consoló un poco. Traté de despejar mi mente, y entonces una pregunta que llevaba horas queriendo hacerle reapareció.

"Entonces ¿Eugene Fitzherber no?"

"Ah, si. Bueno, no voy a contar la desgracias del pobre huérfano Eugene Fitzherber" hablaba con naturalidad, pero noté un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Como si aquellas memorias todavía le causaran dolor "Eso me parece algo deprimente"

Parecía renuente a hablar, así que me acerqué sentándome más cerca de él, acomodándome para su relato. Él pareció entenderlo de inmediato y siguió hablando.

"Había un libro, que leía a los demás niños todas las noches ¡Los cuentos de Flynnigan Rider! Un aventurero errante, rico y poderoso, afortunado con las chicas, claro que no presumía sus virtudes"

Reí.

"¿Y también era un ladrón?" me miró.

"Pues… no. En realidad, con su gran fortuna, podía hacer todo lo que deseara. Viajar a donde quisiera. Y para con niño, sin nada… no lo sé, parecía algo mejor" me dio lástima. Comprendía que, debajo de esa fachada de ladrón mujeriego y apuesto, era simplemente un huérfano en busca de su felicidad.

Eso me recordó a los ladrones de la cantina. Si bien Eugene no tenía un sueño tan puro como el de los demás, a fin de cuentas era un sueño. Algo que deseaba fervientemente y como los cantineros, robar se convirtió en el único medio de sobrevivir para tratar de cumplirlo.

"No le digas a nadie" continuó "eso arruinaría mi reputación"

"No quiero arruinarla"

"una falsa reputación es todo lo que me queda"

Eso me hizo reír más. Lo miré de manera intensa, tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que comprendía su situación. Por unos momentos, me devolvió una mirada penetrante, que me impedía apartar mi vista de sus ojos. Repentinamente, se paró.

"creo… que iré por más leña para el fuego"

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" se paró para mirarme "Creo que Eugene Fitzherber es mucho mejor que Flynn Rider"

"Eso te convierte en la primera"

Me dio la espalda y se fue para buscar esa leña. Miré detenidamente el fuego, pensando que él y yo teníamos algo en común: los dos estábamos persiguiendo nuestros sueños. Y de una u otra manera, sabíamos que se volverían realidad. En medio de la paz que me envolvió, una voz me arrastró nuevamente a mis temores.

"¡Vaya! Creí que jamás se iría" con miedo, volteé.

_**POV de Madre Gothel.**_

El tronco hueco de aquel árbol tenía en el suelo un pato amarillo pintado, la señal que me dijeron, marcaba la salida de ese túnel. No tardó en abrirse, pero no fue Rapunzel quien salió, si no dos hombres grandes que reconocí como los prisioneros de la Guardia. Habían conseguido escapar.

Analicé la situación y escuchándolos, me di cuenta que buscaban al Rider para ajustar viejas cuentas, querían la corona. Bendije mi buena suerte, esto iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensé.

"Oh…" los llamé. Inmediatamente voltearon hacia mí y me vieron "Podrían dejar de comportarse como dos perros siguiendo sus colas y usar la cabeza" les enseñé la bolsa de cuero donde estaba la corona. Ellos la vieron estupefactos.

Inmediatamente sacaron sus espadas, la codicia brillando en sus ojos ¡Estos iban a ser tan sencillos de manipular!

"cálmense, eso no hace falta" les dije, al tiempo en que les lanzaba la bolsa. Ellos la agarraron e inmediatamente sacaron la corona, asegurándose de que no los hubiera engañado.

"Bueno, si eso es todo lo que desean se pueden retirar. Yo quería ofrecerles algo que vale centenares de coronas, los habría hecho ricos y poderosos ¡Y esa no era la mejor parte!... en fin, se la di. Gocen su corona"

Usé mi tono burlón, que sirvió tal y como lo había planeado. Apenas di la vuelta para irme, me llamaron.

"¡Espera! ¿Cuál es la mejor parte?"

"La que viene con la venganza contra Flynn Rider"

Ellos se miraron por un momento, capté aquella mirada, ya me los había ganado.

"Te escuchamos" dijo uno.

"Bien. Verán, junto con ese tal Rider hay una bella chica de cabello dorado ¿Me creerían si les digo que su cabello puede curar a las personas, rejuvenecerla, cada vez que ella canta?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¡Imaginen cuanto pagarían las personas con tal de curarse y de vivir eternamente!"

"Imagino vivir como reyes todas nuestras vidas"

"Eso y más. Mucho más"

"¿Y dónde viene la venganza?"

"Oh, créanme. Rider no sabrá qué les golpeó. Pero primero, debemos tener a la chica"

"¡Hay que raptarla!"

"No, tontos" no eran nada inteligentes estos tipos "Yo la conozco. No se apuren, ella misma vendrá con nosotros"

No les conté mucho, no me convenía. Cruzamos el río y buscamos afanosamente dónde podrían estar. Cuando todo oscureció, el brillo de un fuego nos guió al improvisado campamento que hicieron para dormir.

"escóndanse. Yo me ocuparé de esto"

Desconfiaron un momento, antes de hacer lo que les pedí. Rapunzel hablaba animadamente con Rider. Nuevamente bendije mi suerte, esto iba a ser tan sencillo. Cuando terminara todo, Rapunzel jamás querría volver a ver la luz del sol.

Ellos charlaban, se miraban. Había una evidente conexión. Un sentimiento mayor a la amistad que fingían. No hay nada mejor que un corazón roto para manipular a otra persona. Vi mi oportunidad cuando Rider se paró, yéndose sepa Dios dónde.

Plan A.

"¡Vaya! Creí que jamás se iría" Rapunzel se tensó mucho, pero me miró.

"Madre"

"Hola cielo"

"Pero… pero… ¿cómo lograste encontrarme?" me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Un buen truco psicológico que me había resultado en años ¡Siempre removía su consciencia!

"Oh, fue sencillo. Solo escuche las voces de la absoluta traición a tu madre y las fui siguiendo" ella resopló.

"Madre…"

"Nos vamos a casa, Rapunzel, ahora"

Ella me agarró la mano, deteniéndome-

"No madre, es que no entiendes. Todo ha sido lindo, y alegre. Y he visto y conocido mucho y conocí a una persona"

"sí, el ladrón que huye ¡Qué feliz me siento! Camina Rapunzel"

"madre, aguarda. Creo que le agrado también" soltó de mi agarre.

"¿le agradas? Rapunzel, qué demencia. No debiste irte claro está, todo este romance que hoy inventas, solo nos demuestra tu inocencia profunda.

_¿Qué tú le agradas? ¿Por qué sería?_

_¡Mírate! Crees que se impresionó_

_No seas bobita, ven con mamita_

_Sabia es…_

"no"

"No… oh… ahora es así"

Debo admitirlo, me impresionó poco que ella actuara de esa forma. Mi niña podía aparentar ser fuerte y madura, debido a la confianza que ese maldito Rider empezó a fomentar en ella. Pero degradarla para que me obedeciera, en esta ocasión, y con el historial de Flynn, iba a ser fácil.

Plan B.

_Muy bien Rapunzel, tan sabia y tan madura_

_Una dama muy formal_

_Muy bien Rapunzel pues si estás segura dale esto y ya verás_

La corona estaba ya en mis manos. Ella la miró impresionada.

"¿De dónde…?"

_Esto quiere él no te equivoques_

_Dáselo y comprobaras_

"lo haré" no podía engañarme ¡No a mí! La inseguridad marcaba todas sus facciones.

_Créeme que así va abandonarte sabes que te lo advertí_

_Sabia es Rapunzel si el es tan adorable ponle a prueba y sabrás_

_No te quejes si te miente sabia es mamá_

La oscuridad de la noche me cubrió nuevamente. Ella se quedó ahí, parada, con la corona en el bolso siendo sostenida por sus dos manos. Los hermanos Stabbingtone—creo recordar así se llamaban—inmediatamente se pusieron detrás de mí. Los ignoré y miré complacida la escena.

"¡Hey!" habló el chico, apareciendo. Sonreí al verla apurada, escondiendo la corona bajo unas raíces del árbol "¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿De casualidad voy a desarrollar súper fuerza en mis brazos? Porque, no voy a mentirte, eso sería algo estupendo… oye ¿Qué tienes?"

"eh… a, nada. Estoy, algo distraída, creo"

_Insegura_, pensé yo. Tal y como lo creí, plantar esa semilla de duda fue sencillo en mi querida niña. Ella misma sabía que el favor de llevarla al Palacio sería cobrado con la corona ¿Con qué más? Rapunzel sabía muy bien la deshonestidad de ese ladrón. Y por más que ese Rider cambie, con esa corona me aseguro una desconfianza plena hacia él.

Los hermanos Stabbingtone se movieron inquietos, ya que Flynn y Rapunzel estaban distraídos, para atacar era un gran momento. ¡Pero eso arruinaría mis planes! Los detuve, colocando mi mano sobre ellos.

"Paciencia muchachos, solo aguarden y conseguirán lo que desean"

Bueno, mejor dicho, _yo _conseguiré lo que deseo. Estos hermanos eran más que tontos. Rapunzel fingió naturalidad, hablando con ese Rider durante un buen rato antes de dormir.

Considerando la seguridad que mi amada niña estaba desarrollando, debía cambiar ligeramente mi estrategia. Pero yo conocía a Rapunzel mejor que nadie. Y sabia bien cómo debía actuar.

* * *

Bueno, traté de adentrarme lo más que pude a la mente de Madre Gothel. En el próximo capítulo veremos la extensa cita que tuvieron Eugene y Rapunzel. Le calculo de dos a tres epsodios más ala historia, no sé, depende mucho que tan extensos haga los capítulos.

La rapidez de mi actualización depende mucho de los comentarios que me dejen.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	8. No hay mejor guía que Eugene

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

Y al fin llegué a la tan esperada cita entre Eugene y Rapunzel. Solo que no pude agregarle la canción. Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo ^^

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Aylin:** me agrada bastante que la historia de haga sentir de esa intensa manera las emociones ¡Eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo!

**Princess Tirya:** Créeme, he querido actualizar NWNL desde hace tiempo, así como otras de mis historias de Avatar, pero he tenido problemas con fanfiction que no sé a qué se deban. Escribir es una de mis pasiones y ¡muchas gracias!

**Ari Thermaian: **apresuré la redacción por ti, es la verdad. Espero que este capítulo te guste :)

**gold crystal:** Estoy intentando tomar en cuenta tus recomendaciones. En este capítulo me tomé mayores libertades.

**TheFannishaUsui:** No he visto la película, aunque me gustaría, dicen que es buena. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

**No hay guía mejor que Eugene.**

_**POV normal.**_

El sol resplandecía cómodamente en las primeras horas de la mañana, momento en el que no era tan picoso como para calar ni tan débil como para sentirse frío. El momento exacto de comodidad térmica.

Bajo este amparo de ambiente fresco, Eugene y Rapunzel dormían en lados opuestos de la fogata que los mantuvo calientes durante la noche anterior. Eugene recostaba su cabeza sobre las manos, su cuerpo relajado era sinónimo del profundo letargo que aún llevaba. En sus sueños, él vestía una capa imperial, dentro de un amplio salón lujosamente decorado; oro y joyas por doquier así como mujeres y amigos. El sueño que siempre deseó.

"¿Desea más vino, mi señor?" preguntó una morena candente, inclinándose a sus pies con una seductora sonrisa mientras le tendía la jarra plateada llena de vino egipcio.

"Eso y más" respondió, sonriéndole mientras le mostraba su copa vacía. La morena llenó la copa de vino y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla "Este es mi paraíso" dijo, reclinándose sobre el mullido sofá al tiempo en que bebía cómodamente su embriagante bebida.

"Y el nuestro" respondió una pelirroja. Eugene solo sonrió. Sintió entonces una gota de su vino caerse y mojarle la mejilla "¡Bah! No importa" dijo a las mujeres "¡Guardias, música por favor!" los hombres tras de él se movieron obedeciéndolo. Entonces, todo se tornó irreal y borroso.

Sintió otra gota caer en su mejilla y el palacio entero desapareció, llevándose las riquezas, mujeres y lujos. Extrañado, abrió los ojos. Solamente vio a un caballo blanco empapado, mirándolo furioso.

"Oh… espero que quieras disculparte" cerró los ojos para soñar nuevamente con su paraíso, su sueño cumplido. No fue el caso.

La hermosa rubia llamada Rapunzel que dormía soñando con las millones de luces rodeándola, en un resplandor cálido y envolvente que la elevaban hacia la misma luna para tocarla; despertó bruscamente de su sueño ante el agudo grito del mejor ladrón en el Reino.

Sobresaltada, se incorporó, viendo el rededor. La figura de Eugene era arrastrada por el caballo, quien le mordía ferozmente un pie para llevárselo. Inmediatamente se levantó para ayudarlo, agarrando su mano y jalándolo hacia ella.

"¡Suéltame!" decía el chico, considerando la fuerza con que caballo y mujer lo jalaban, se pensaría que les decía a los dos. La bota se le salió y los tres cayeron ante la fuerza de la inercia.

El blanco caballo se levantó primero y amenazaba otra revancha, pero Rapunzel fue más rápida y se colocó frente al animal.

"¡Hey! Tranquilo… no, no ¡No! Quieto… eso es… calmado… tranquilo" el furioso animal finalmente se relajó gracias a los penetrantes ojos de Pascal quien, posado sobre la cabeza de Rapunzel, lo calmó.

"Ahora sentado" le ordenó, claro que el caballo no hizo nada en primera instancia "siéntate" sonó más firme y el animal obedeció "Suelta esa bota… obedece" aunque renuente, hizo lo que exigió. Rapunzel entonces se le acercó para acariciarlo "Oh… ¡Buen chico! que lindo que eres ¿Estás cansado de perseguir al hombre malo por el bosque?"

"¿Disculpa?" Eugene se ponía la bota, incrédulo ante esa afirmación ¡El caballo era el malo, no él!

"¡Jamás aprecian lo que haces!" ella lo ignoró, el caballo únicamente hizo ademán afirmativo. Rapunzel lo abrazaba conciliadoramente.

"¡Ay por favor!" replicó el ladrón "¡Es un caballo cruel!"

"claro que no" respondió "es adorable, cariñoso ¿No es así, Maximus?" repitió el nombre que colgaba del cuello del caballo, aparentemente era el correcto, porque el animal relinchó.

"Es un chiste malo"

"Oye" dijo ella "Sucede que este es un día muy importante. Verás, lo necesito para que me guíe ¿Podrían no arrestarlo por ahora?" Maximus se puso a la defensiva "¡Sólo por veinticuatro horas! Luego se siguen correteando por el bosque todo lo que quieran ¿qué dices?"

Eugene resopló.

"De acuerdo" Maximus estaba tan renuente, que Rapunzel usó la otra estrategia

"Y es mi cumpleaños, solo quería decirte"

Finalmente, el caballo extendió su pata. Ladrón y policía se tendieron la mano/pata cerrando el acuerdo. Pero a Rapunzel eso le dejó de importar. Su vista capturó algo mucho mejor.

Caminó, asombrada, su rostro pintándose con una sonrisa enorme. Delante de ella, estaba el bellamente decorado puente que unía al bosque con el reino. La isla estaba rodeada de muelles que, a su vez, tenían miles de barcos desembarcando o por el contrario, elevando anclas para seguir su rutina diaria. Las redes llenas de peces que sacaban los pescadores eran vaciadas y colocado el animal en cajas, llevadas prontamente al mercado. Otros barcos traían telas preciosas, joyas o especias que igualmente serían vendidas.

Los muelles se conectaban a través de calles que se adentraban al pueblo. Ya más adentro, cada cierto espacio había grandes fuentes, plazas, arcos, más puentes peatonales. Las casas a orillas de las calles eran acogedoras con solo verlas. Y los puestos de los diversos mercados pequeños abundaban de frutas, pan, dulces y telas.

Alzándose imponente sobre esa cotidiana vida, el enorme palacio real resplandecía bajo la luz del sol, símbolo del reino. Era gigantesco, lo más grande que Rapunzel jamás hubiera visto. La enorme estructura que asemejaba a una casa gigante hecha de piedra estaba rodeada de terrazas finamente decoradas y torres como la de ella, pero aún más grandes y estilizadas. La altura de éstas hacía parecer que anhelaban tocar el cielo. Su majestuosidad le pareció asombrosa pero, extrañamente, conocida. Algo en el interior de ese palacio la llamaba a gritos, invitándola entre suaves voces a conocer el reino y el propio castillo.

"¡Ved esto! ¡Véanlo!" gritó emocionada, mirando a Eugene mientras corría como niña alegre hacia el pueblo, atravesando el puente.

Llegó, notó que todo estaba alegremente decorado ¡Cómo si fuese a haber una fiesta! Cruzando de casa en casa justo encima de ella, había listones de los que colgaban banderines morados con el sol dorado en el centro. Listones más grandes y brillantes de esos dos colores adornaban las esquinas de cada calle y algunas ventanas en casas y puestos. Personas yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro llevaban encima prendas decoradas con soles dorados o de un color morado con bordados amarillos. Sonreían y charlaban amenamente mientras compraban o llevaba productos a sus casas.

"¡Es tan hermoso!" dijo ella "¿No es así, Pascal?" el camaleón se asomó desde su cabello y la miró con una sonrisa, como si afirmara lo que ella decía. Iba a caminar para adentrarse más cuando sintió que alguien le estiraba el cabello "¡Ay!" gritó, cuando lo hicieron nuevamente pero más fuerte, jalándola hacia atrás.

Volteó y vio a las personas caminar, pisando accidentalmente su cabello. Eugene ya había empezado a recoger buena parte de éste mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

"Muy bien" dijo él "Esto será un problema"

"¿Cómo hacemos para llevar mi cabello?"

Eugene volteó, como si buscara la respuesta. Sonrió enormemente y Rapunzel supo que la encontró. Volteó hacia donde el miraba y notó a varias niñas trenzándose el cabello.

"¡Oigan, pequeñas!" las llamó. Ellas levantaron la mirada y Eugene les sonrió "¿Quieren trenzarlo?" mostró la extensa cabellera dorada de Rapunzel y las niñas sonrieron emocionadísimas.

"Creo que eso es un sí"

"¿Tú crees?"

Corrieron y no tardaron en llegar a su lado.

"¡Con mucho gusto!" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Una, la que parecía ser la mayor, agarró la mano de Rapunzel y la guió hacia la fuente.

"Siéntese aquí en lo que trabajamos"

"Como digas" sonrió al ver la ilusión de las pequeñas.

Una fue por una cesta llena de flores mientras las demás dividían el cabello. Saltaban y cantaban mientras lo acomodaban para trenzarlo, usando las flores para decorar la trenza y además sostenerla. Rapunzel solamente esperaba de manera paciente, viendo a la gente que pasaba y veía sorprendida la extravagante cantidad de cabello que tenía la rubia.

Eugene se recargó y observó a las niñas hacer la enorme trenza. Se escondía de vez en vez cuando algún policía o guardia pasaba demasiado cerca. Pronto, Rapunzel se paró y miró su trenzado cabello, agradeciendo a las niñas tan bello trabajo. Él no miró más de dos segundos el recogido y cabello adornado con flores, pues ver los verdes ojos de la chica iluminados por la felicidad capturó de lleno su atención. Rapunzel lucía hermosa.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Eugene vio a Maximus hacer una expresión de coqueteo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

"¡Eugene!" lo llamó "¡Ven rápido! Debemos recorrer el lugar ¡Se ve precioso!"

"¿No se supone que yo soy el guía?" replicó.

"Pues se está tardando en guiarme, señor"

"Ven conmigo"

Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó gustosa.

"Dime ¿Cómo qué quieres ver?"

"¡Lo que sea!"

"Mmm… ¿Te gusta leer?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, vamos"

Caminaron solo dos calles y llegaron a la librería más grande del pueblo, ésa en la que el mismísimo rey encargaba los libros para el Palacio. Rapunzel se quedó sin habla al ver los estantes extenderse a lo largo del edificio atiborrados todos de libros coloridos y de diferentes tamaños. El encargado les dio una veladora y los dejó disfrutar del lugar.

"¡Mira qué de libros! Jamás había visto tantos…"

"¿Nunca?"

"No"

"Aquí encontrarás de todo. Digo, no soy muy dado a la lectura, pero sé que éste es el mejor lugar para encontrar libros"

Rapunzel no escuchó lo último, porque ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos, leyendo los lomos para saber los títulos y alguna que otra reseña en la parte trasera de la cubierta. Se maravillaba con la exquisita decoración de los bordes y aquellos que tenían ilustraciones por portada.

"Pascal ¿Apoco no es precioso?" el camaleón miró el dibujo de la niña rubia y sonriente en la portada del libro y asintió "¡Cómo me encantaría tener libros así en la torre!"

Eugene solamente la miraba. Fuera de "Las Aventuras de Flynnegan Rider" no había leído muchos libros en realidad, por no decir ninguno. La lectura no despertaba en él esa pasión tan abrasadora que acometía a Rapunzel en esos momentos. Fue una experiencia curiosamente gratificante el verla ahí, esbozando una sonrisa ilusionada mientras veía material por material, leyendo algunas páginas y pasando de pasillo en pasillo. Buscando ¿Qué cosa? No lo sabía. Quizá solo conocer.

"¡Oh, éste se ve precioso!" dijo de repente "Pero éste también… no ¡Éste es mejor! O… ¡Espera! Que lindo dibujo…"

"Algo me dice que la lectura te apasiona"

"¿Tú crees?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo digo" luego agregó "¿No tienes hambre?"

"Poca"

"¿No quieres comer?"

"Pero… ¿Y todos los libros que me faltan ver?"

"O ves esos libros o el demás pueblo"

Rapunzel hizo un puchero.

"¡No es justo!"

"La vida es así"

Rapunzel agarró a Pascal, poniéndolo sobre su hombro mientras casi aventaba los libros hacia los estantes; haciendo un mohín y cruzando los brazos, salió de la librería atrás de Eugene.

"No haga rabietas, rubia bonita"

Ante el halago, Rapunzel sonrío con ganas y lo miró. Eugene entonces se percató de lo que había dicho. Y le ocurrió algo que jamás le había pasado: se puso nervioso frente a una mujer.

"Bueno… sí este… caminemos… hacia allá ¡Allá venden comida! Claro…" Rapunzel se sonrojó. Maximus apareció atrás de ella y caminaron siguiendo las indicaciones de Eugene.

"Dos calles más y llegamos" le dijo.

"¡Mira!"

Cuando volteó, vio a Rapunzel prácticamente correr hacia una pequeña explanada donde varios niños usaban tizas para hacer dibujos en el suelo. Recordó entonces que, cuando estaba prisionero en la torre, notó todas las paredes abarrotadas de preciosos dibujos y decorados. Ahora sabía quién los hacía.

Mientras compraba tizas para que Rapunzel dibujara—usando el dinero que tenía guardado de sus robos y ante las súplicas de la rubia—sintió algo de lástima por esa mujer. Tan exquisita criatura, talentosa y bondadosa, prisionera dentro de un lugar toda su vida, haciendo toda clase de cosas para que el tiempo pasara. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando descubrió el recién surgido anhelo de verla sonreír a cada rato, esas ansias de hacerla feliz al menos por ese día ¿Qué le pasaba?

Con las tizas en mano, Rapunzel se inclinó y comenzó a dibujar. Las miles de emociones que ese día comenzaron a inundar su corazón emergieron a través de los trazos. La emoción de conocer un mundo que miles de veces imaginó era abrumadora. Toda esa gente sonriendo, las miles de maravillas que rodeaban un solo reino y que no la dejaban de sorprender. Además, estaba Eugene.

La cordial manera en que el chico la llevaba tratando todo el día no dejaba de sorprenderla y despertaba en ella cierta calidez en su interior que hasta entonces nunca había sentido. Una confianza especial comenzó a surgir, para con él, una sensación de conocerlo más a fondo y escuchar seguidamente esos halagos hacia ella.

"Eugene, necesito más tiza morada" le dijo. Inmediatamente le tendió lo que le había pedido y ella continuó dibujando.

Eugene miraba aquella obra de arte que en minutos creaba la chica. Por que eso no era un dibujo cualquiera como los que hacían los demás niñitos. Muchas personas se paraban para admirar esa exquisitez de obra que Rapunzel por diversión estaba haciendo. Y no se podía esperar menos.

La chica se paró y miró su dibujo terminado. Personas aplaudieron ante ese precioso sol envuelto en lo que asemejaban pétalos de flores divinamente estilizadas. Se expandían en delicadas curvas hechas con una fluidez impresionante. Ella era impresionante.

"¿Podemos ya ir a comer?"

"¿Qué? Ah, si"

Caminaron, pero Rapunzel se entretenía con cualquier cosa. Tanto miraba la chica los banderines que cubrían el pueblo, que Eugene le compró un pañuelo morado con el símbolo de sol dorado en el centro. Rapunzel quedó maravillada con el pañuelito y hasta le dio a Eugene un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

Eugene se tocó la mejilla besada mientras miraba a Rapunzel caminar entre saltos y risas, descubriendo ese mundo del que siempre estuvo apartada. El corazón le palpitó más rápido que nunca antes y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo y experimentó una sensación de felicidad impresionante.

Llegaron a los puestos. Mientras Eugene compraba pan y queso, Rapunzel notó que había un marco con el dibujo de una familia hecho en mosaico. Debajo de la obra, que mostraba a lo que parecían ser los reyes con una bebé, había una niñita dejando unas flores mientras explicaba a su hermano menor:

"Es para la princesa perdida"

"¿Princesa perdida?" Rapunzel repitió las palabras en voz baja. Miró al bebé que sostenían los dos reyes. Y le pareció que hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, había visto esa misma cara, pero ¿Dónde?

Pensaba en eso cuando una música llamó su atención. Miró a los músicos parados en la esquina, empezando una canción. No pudo evitar ir hacia ellas y comenzar a bailar según el ritmo de la melodía ¡Era la primera vez que no bailaba sola! Fue demasiada su emoción. Jaló a cada persona que se le acercó para que se uniera a su danza.

Se reunió pronto una gran cantidad de gente, que empezaron a hacer pasos que aprendió rápidamente. Era como una danza sincronizada que no tardó en comprender y pronto empezó a llevar todo el baile. Vio a Eugene, con pan y queso, mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Ven" le dijo.

El chico movió la mano diciendo que no. Pero Maximus lo empujo y cayó en medio de la pista, donde pronto los demás se empeñaron en que uniera al baile.

La danza de parejas comenzó. Rapunzel quería bailar con Eugene, pero siempre que se le acercaba alguien más la agarraba, y Eugene parecía tener el mismo problema. Éste pensaba en que tan especial era aquella rubia, que alegraba con tanta naturalidad a las demás personas. Todos a su alrededor se veían felices. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

Finalmente, entre el compás de la música y los pasos de baile, Rapunzel y Eugene quedaron juntos, abrazados, mirándose de manera profunda uno al otro. Por un segundo, el tiempo se detuvo y solamente quedaron ellos dos. La estridente alegría que los rodeaba no era nada comparada con esa sensación de bienestar y plenitud que inundó sus corazones cuando sintieron sus manos entrelazadas.

Los aplausos los devolvieron abruptamente a la realidad. E inmediatamente se separaron. Eugene notó que el crepúsculo estaba iniciando.

"Ya casi es hora" le dijo.

El rostro de Rapunzel se iluminó, como nunca en toda esa noche.

* * *

Hice lo mejor que pude para recrear un escena acortada y pasada entre fragmentos de la canción de fondo. Espero que lo disfruten. Y prepárense, porque en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho, pero mucho más romance.

¡Los comentarios se agradecen! xD

nos leemos!

chao!


	9. La luz que aclaró el sueño

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

¡Hola! Ya sé que tardé milenios en actualizar, pero como sabrán (quienes no ahí les va) me demandaron una historia y castigaron sin poder subir ningún capítulo nuevo en un mes, algo horrible, lo sé T-T Pero a volví y les traigo el esperado capítulo del romance ^^

Revisión de Comentarios:

**KiraAirenHunter:** me alegra saber que de verdad te gustara. Y me halaga que la hayas leído en un sólo día ¡Qué récord!

**Itzel:** lamento tardar tanto, pero gracias.

**Nanaima:** don´t worry, lo terminaré.

**snow bunny rabbit**: Thanks!

**Bernii:** bueno, considerando que es sólo una escena pequeña, lo hice algo largo.

**alias katsuhimoro:** ya lo sé ¡Amo a mi tío! :)

**Lokita-BoomBoom:** muchas gracias por agregarla a favoritos, de verdad, me halaga mucho ^^

**Utau Hotori Mashiro:** lamento haberte hecho esperar, ojalá te guste el chap.

**Ari Thermaian:** bueno, lo hice lo más romántico que pude considerando la escena. Espero que llene tus requisitos.

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

**La Luz que aclaró el Sueño.**

_**POV normal.**_

Rapunzel levantó un poco la falda de su vestido para poder sentarse en la barquita. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción, viendo el ocaso con ansías de que terminara para que el anochecer trajera su sueño anhelado. Eugene la miró conmovido mientras sus manitas apretaban inquietas la tela rosada de su falda, en un intento de que toda ésa emoción y ansiedad aminorara aunque fuera un poco; intento vano, pero al menos un intento.

Pareció finalmente calmarse cuando Eugene subió al bote. Ella entonces se sentó derecho, no dejando de voltear para observar a los centenares de barcos rodeando el puerto; o las bellas casas frente al río; o el imponente Palacio alzándose a distancia con su inmaculado color resplandeciendo ante la luz del sol.

"_Es como si lo hubiera visto hace tiempo… mucho tiempo"_ pensó Rapunzel, con la vista fija en la alta torre del castillo donde vivía la familia real _"¿O quizá en un sueño borroso? ¿Dónde y cuándo?... sea como sea, ése palacio lo he visto antes"_

El bote se meció un poco cuando Eugene finalmente pudo sentarse cómodamente y coger el remo. Rapunzel se sostuvo por medio de los extremos del bote cuando sintió que comenzaba a remar. Alejándose del puerto. Perdiéndose entre las suaves olas del lago.

Eugene había notado que Rapunzel parecía tratar de contener toda su emoción. No así su curiosidad, pues sus ojitos seguían mirando expectantes todo lo que aconteciera en rededor suyo. Apenas iban alejándose de la orilla, escuchó fuerte y claro el relinchido de un caballo; quizá fue cosa suya, quizá no, pero lo sintió triste. Ya se esperaba eso, así que agarró el costal que guardaba debajo de su asiento y lo aventó hacia el caballo.

"¡Hey Max!"

El caballo miró el costal que, cuando cayó a la madera, dejó salir un montón de rojas manzanas, tentándolo con su color y olor. Apenas iba a comer una, cuando miró ceñudo a Eugene, diciéndole claramente "¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"¿Qué?" respondió Eugene "Las compre ¿sí?"

Aliviado de que no comería algo conseguido por medios fuera de la ley que tanto defendía, Max se inclinó y comenzó a comer unas manzanas. Sonó entonces la voz, ya más apartada, del ladrón.

"Al menos la mayoría"

Inmediatamente dejó de comer, pensando ¿Qué hacía ahora? Había dos manzanas siendo masticadas en su boca ¿Fueron de las robadas o las compradas? ¡Maldito ladrón! No se debía jamás fiarse de ellos. Volvió a mirar los rojos frutos y sintió ese antojo tremendo de consumir su alimento favorito. Había comido ya dos ¿Ya qué? Se dijo a sí mismo. Siguió comiendo. A fin de cuentas, nadie lo sabría nunca. Nadie.

¿Verdad?

Ajenos al tormento moral que sufría en esos momentos el pobre caballo de la guardia real, Rapunzel miró de reojo la sonrisa de satisfacción que esbozó Eugene tan pronto dejó a Max comiéndose con gusto sus manzanas. ¿No se llevaban mal? Había notado cambios repentinos en él, cambios realmente buenos.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" le preguntó curiosa.

"Oye, el mejor guía de tu vida, mereces el mejor lugar" fue su única contestación, eso mientras dejaba a Pascal en una decoración redonda donde podía acostarse o pararse fácilmente con comodidad. Dudaba de poder seguir remando sin que el pequeño camaleón cayera al bote o al agua.

Rapunzel estuvo mirando durante un buen rato las ondas que creaba el bote mientras Eugene remaba. Ella jamás había visto tanta agua cristalina. Algunas veces mojó juguetona los dedos de su mano, sonriendo ante el tacto del agua fría. Todo era nuevo. Todo era precioso.

Mientras seguía remando, Eugene observaba casi todo el tiempo a Rapunzel. Ella le daba la espalda así sentada y además, estaba tan absorta mirando cada cosa que aparecía frente a ella, que no le prestaba ni la menor atención. Miraba la silueta tan exquisita que formaba su rostro; ése cuerpo tan esbelto y ese largo cabello adornado con preciosas flores de miles de colores. Se veían tan hermosa, radiante.

No supo en qué momento se percató del rumbo que iban tomando sus pensamientos, pero cuando los notó, sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar en eso. Solo por unos segundos. Porque volvió a invadir su mente aquella sonrisa llena de luz que mostró Rapunzel durante todo su recorrido por el pueblo. Como una niña en un parque de diversiones.

Mientras seguían navegando, el sol se puso tras el horizonte dejando para alumbrar a su hermana la luna. Ésta apareció en el firmamento acompañada de sus amigas las estrellas, en un manto de luz blanca, tenue, pero preciosa, que acompañó a los dos mientras se acomodaban a cierta distancia y a cierto ángulo para observar el Palacio.

Eugene dejó el remo dentro de la barca y se posicionó al lado de Rapunzel, mientras ella reposaba el rostro sobre sus codos mirando hacia el Palacio. Toda esa alegría y emoción que tenía desde que pisó el pueblo, súbitamente desapareció. Leyó en sus ojos una expresión de angustia e incertidumbre que le pareció extraña e impropia de quien va a cumplir ¡Al fin! El mejor y más esperado de todos sus sueños.

El sueño que le dio la valentía de salir, por vez primera, de aquella torre donde estuvo prisionera toda su vida; el sueño que le dio valor de confiar en un ladrón para que lo guiara hacia el pueblo; el sueño que le hizo pelear contra unos cantineros y descubrir en ellos compatriotas en su búsqueda de cumplir ilusiones ¡Sueño que le había hecho llegar hasta ahí! ¿No debería estar feliz?

"¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó al fin, mientras ella respoblaba.

"Estoy muy asustada" confesó sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a Eugene por ésa confianza.

"¿Ah si?" le respondió, consternado, ¿Por qué tendría miedo? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso de él?

"He pasado dieciocho años soñando con lo que hay detrás de la ventana, sólo esperando, adivinando qué sentiría cuando las luces se alzaran" guardó un breve silencio, como su buscara las palabras precisas que expresaran sus sentimientos "¿Y si no es tan hermoso como siempre imaginé?"

Eugene entendió completamente. Él a veces se preguntaba lo mismo, más en esos momentos. La inseguridad de que un sueño, al cumplirse, resulte haber sido más hermoso soñándolo que viviéndolo. Pasa a veces, no a él, pero había escuchado de personas a las que precisamente eso habían vivido. Una experiencia seguramente horrible. Pero debía darle seguridad. Jamás había visto a una persona con tantas ilusiones y llena de voluntad para cumplirlas. Lo merecía.

"Será hermoso" le dijo.

"¿Y que pasa si lo es? ¿Que haré entonces?" él sonrió ante esa ingenuidad por parte de ella, tan extrañamente hermosa. La miró fijo, antes de contestar:

"Creo que eso es lo mejor de todo, sales tras otro sueño"

Rapunzel le devolvió una sonrisa. Esa angustia que había experimentado mágicamente desapareció tras esa mirada segura con la que Eugene pronunció tales palabras. Miró de nuevo al Palacio. Debía esperar.

_**En el Palacio**_

Dentro de la gran Sala Real, estaban el Rey y la Reina. Los rodeaba a ambos una atmósfera de triste resignación. Dieciocho años habían pasado desde que su preciosa niña hubiese sido raptada por esa anciana mujer, dejándolos un hueco en el pecho donde seguía anidado ese profundo amor que le tenían a su princesa.

La Reina colocaba la insignia del Sol Dorado en el pecho de su esposo, al tiempo que alisaba inexistentes arrugas en su rica vestimenta sólo para distraerse. ¿De qué les servía tanto oro y joyas si no tenían a una sonriente hija a la cual atiborrar con ellas? La Reina atesoraba en el fondo de su alma aquel recuerdo que tenía de su bebé, cuando vio por primera vez sus ojitos verdes entreabrirse minutos después de que nació, y su cabello dorado adornando esa cabecita tan mona.

Recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de cómo era su hija de bebé. Nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y verdes, cabello largo y claro, sana, fuerte, con las facciones que combinaban las de ella y de su esposo. Era innegable que era hija de ellos. ¿Dónde estaría su bebé? ¿Con quién? ¿La cuidarían? ¿La tratarían bien? ¿Sabría ella quién es realmente? ¿Sería feliz? ¡Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta!

Finalmente, adquirió el valor de mirar a su esposo de frente. Ella había tratado de ser fuerte ante la horrible prueba que le pusieron de tener perdida a una hija. Entre el Rey y la Reina trataron de consolarse. Pero la realidad es que los dos estaban muy devastados y aún ahora, dieciocho años después, lo seguían estando igual o peor.

El rostro del Rey reflejaba ese horrible dolor que era tener perdida a su amada hija. Hacia poco, un ladrón había robado la corona de la princesa, único objeto que tenían de ella para recordarla. ¿Qué desalmado haría eso? El dolor de su esposo avivó el suyo también, pero trató de soportarlo. Ambos sufrían lo mismo: no saber dónde estaba su hija, haberse perdido su infancia, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, verla crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer.

Ella limpió con cariño aquella sigilosa lágrima que se escapó de los ojos del Rey y rodó por su mejilla. Trató de sonreírle, consiguiendo sólo una sonrisa vacía y llena de nostalgia; el Rey apreció el gesto de su esposa y le devolvió el mismo tipo de sonriso. Empeño, en sus ojos había un brillo, que resplandecía con el mismo sentimiento que los había mantenido fuertes durante casi dos décadas: esperanza.

Ésa esperanza que les hizo salir uno al lado del otro hacia el balcón. Ahí, atada y prendida, estaba la linterna con el símbolo del sol como única decoración. Ellos la sostuvieron por unos segundos, mirándose y haciendo en la mente el mismo rezo, antes de soltarla y alzarla hacia el cielo, dejando que iluminara la noche.

En ése preciso instante en que la lámpara se alzó, miles de lámparas de diferentes colores y tamaños se prendieron; ahí dentro del Palacio, fuera del muro, por todo el pueblo y hasta en los mismos barcos; se alzaron esas hermosas luces hacia la luna, llevando todas una misma plegaria escrita con lágrimas, aflicción y esperanza; la fe de un pueblo unido bajo una misma oración:

_Princesa, por favor, vuelve a casa._

_**En el Bote.**_

Rapunzel y Eugene esperaron un buen rato. La emoción volvió y para distraerse, ella se quitó algunas pocas flores que recogían su trenza. Eugene se las sostuve amable mientras ella las ponía en el agua, haciendo formas y disfrutando de sus colores a la luz de la luna.

Mientras colocaba, vio un pequeño resplandor en el reflejo del agua. Y detrás de ése, otro. Y más. Ella pronto se percató de lo que estaba pasando ¡No lo podía creer! Se paró inmediatamente y casi corrió hacia la esquina del bote, donde se sostuvo para permanecer en pie mientras veía las hermosas luces flotando sobre todo el pueblo y el agua.

La emoción que la abrumó era indescriptible. Una felicidad que llevaba imaginando desde hacia mucho tiempo y que, ahora, era más grande de lo que ninguno de sus sueños pudo llegar a imaginar. Contempló anonadada, ese espectáculo.

_Tiempo atrás, viendo a la distancia_

_Tiempo fue, viendo el interior_

_Tiempo que, no me imaginaba lo que me perdí_

_Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas_

_Y hoy aquí, todo es claridad_

_Desde aquí, ya puedo ver, que es donde debo estar_

Rapunzel, viendo aquellas hermosas luces, se sintió libre. Aquellas memorias de cuando estaba prisionera en la torre desaparecieron repentinamente, sustituidas por una certeza impresionante de que ahí, en ese lugar donde las luces se alzaban, era su verdadero hogar. Mucho tiempo tardó, pero finalmente llegó a donde tanto luchó por llegar. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, todos lo sacrificios le eran ya pagados.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar justamente donde estaba el bote. Pronto, ella se encontró riendo en voz alta al ver aquellas preciosas linternas de colores rodeándole y alumbrando todo con tal claridad como si fuese de día. Las calmadas aguas sobre las que flotaba el bote reflejaban las luces como espejos, proyectando la misma luz y color; eso sólo hizo que la emoción fuera el doble y Rapunzel abriera desmesurada sus ojos por la felicidad.

La alegría era abrumadora, sumada a la libertad y plenitud que llenaron su alma y la libraron de todo miedo e inseguridad por un instante que atesoraría hasta el día de su muerte. Fue un momento en el que no cabía incertidumbre ni temor; sólo entraba el amor, la seguridad, la confianza, libertad, felicidad. Todo eso la llenaba. Estuvo a punto de llorar por alegría, pero no pudo. Porque, entre todos esos sentimientos, notó que aún así algo, pequeño, pero algo, le estaba faltando.

_Y la luz encuentro al fin_

_Se aclaró aquella niebla_

_Y la luz encuentro al fin_

_Ahora el cielo es azul_

_Es real brillando así_

_Ya cambió la vida entera_

_Esta vez, todo es diferente_

_Veo en ti la luz._

Volteó y encontró a Eugene sosteniendo en sus manos dos linternas ya prendidas. Sonriendo, se sentó frente a él. Sabía que era su regalo, un detalle de lo más acertadamente bello que jamás había recibido con anterioridad. Apenas estiró su mano para coger la lámpara, lo recordó.

"Oh, también tengo algo para ti" le dijo, sacando de debajo del asiento la bolsa de cuero donde estaba guardada la corona que Eugene robó, el pareció poco sorprendido de verla, casi ecuánime "Sé que debí dártela desde hace tiempo, pero estaba asustada… sólo que ahora, ya no me asusta más ¿comprendes?"

Él le sonrió, bajando la bolsa para que pudiera sostener su lámpara.

"Empiezo a hacerlo"

Rapunzel pudo ver el mismo sentimiento que ella sentía en los ojos de Eugene. Eso la hizo sonreír plenamente y lanzar con suavidad la lámpara hacia el cielo. En un acto donde solamente pudo sentirse amor y confianza, pero sobre todo, un sincero amor que apenas iba surgiendo.

_Tiempo aquel persiguiendo un sueño_

_Tiempo fue en la oscuridad_

_Tiempo que, no habia visto como es la realidad_

_Ella aqui luce como estrella_

_Ella aquí todo es claridad_

_Desde aquí, es fácil ver que aquí hoy debo estar_

Eugene tenía los ojos completamente puestos en Rapunzel, ella sonreía increíblemente feliz y con lágrimas en sus ojos aún sin salir, viendo las luces que rodeaban el bote como si fuera el mayor de todos los espectáculos. Porque para ella eso era. Su sueño cumplido. Al fin realizado.

Pensar en los sueños de Rapunzel le hizo pensar en el suyo de manera involuntaria. Desde que era niño en el orfanato, había soñado con una vida mucho mejor a la humilde vivienda que aquellas señoras podían ofrecerle a él y a decenas de niños más. ¿Sus padres? No los recordaba. Y por eso, no los extrañaba. Viendo a través de la rota ventana cuando todos dormían, a la luz de las estrellas, deseaba fervientemente una vida donde no pasara frío, n hambre, ni carencias, ni se viera rodeado de abusadores.

Lamentablemente, se cegó creyendo que las riquezas le darían esa vida. Sólo ahora, tras años robando astutamente y usando su atractivo físico como eficaz arma; sólo ahora que Rapunzel estaba ahí delante suyo, podía percatarse que estaba mal. Ni todas las riquezas del mundo podían darle aquella mágica sensación de bienestar que envolvía a la pareja mientras las luces los rodeaban con su calor. Una sensación qu añoró, que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, y que no quería por nada del mundo perder.

Y así, como le nació ésa certeza, supo que sólo al lado de Rapunzel tendría esa emoción asegurada para un futuro no lejano.

Con esa seguridad, cogió la mano de la rubia, quien primero le miró sorprendida, para después sonreírle y corresponderle al gesto. Con ambas manos fuertemente sujetadas, dejaron que los sentimientos fluyeran,

_Y la luz encuentro al fin_

_Se aclaró aquella niebla_

_Y la luz encuentro al fin_

_Ahora el cielo es azul_

_Es real brillando así_

_Ya cambió la vida entera_

_Esta vez, todo es diferente_

_Veo en ti la luz._

No cabía la duda en ninguno de ambos corazones. Ése encuentro casual había cambiado para siempre sus vidas. Rapunzel se daba cuenta que su más grande sueño, ahora cumplido, comenzaba a ser lentamente reemplazado por un anhelo mil veces más grande. Eugene no estaba en diferentes emociones, pues estaba convencido de que sólo al lado de la linda rubia podría seguir experimentando esa felicidad que ahora lo llenaba.

Los dos se inclinaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, casi preguntando si aquello estaba bien para el otro ¡Y claro que lo estaba! Apretaron todavía más el agarre de sus manos, por la emoción contenido, al tiempo en que sus rostros se juntaban más, y más. Y más. Estaban a sólo unos milímetros, sintiendo uno la respiración del otro. Rapunzel cerró los ojos, embriagada por la emoción sublime que rodeaba el ambiente. Apenas Eugene iba a ser lo mismo.

Casi sentía la textura y sabor de sus labios, cuando notó movimiento en la orilla del lago.

* * *

Me extendí lo más que pude usando una parte pequeña de la película. Como es demasiado intensa y romántica la escena, creí que agregar la intervención de los hermanos y mamá Gothel hubiera sido demasiado brusco y arruinaría la magia del capítulo. Ésa parte aparecerá hasta el siguiente chapter. Espero que les guste, me esforcé para hacerlo lo más profunda que pude.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡Recibo todo tipo de comentarios!

chao!


	10. Conmoción

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN y mil veces más PERDÓN por tardar tanto en actualizar! Lo juro, mi intención no era esa y no hay excusa que justifique el tiempo perdido sin que ustedes sepan cómo seguirá la historia (que de cierta forma saben, porque han visto la película, pero pues es diferente ¿no?) otra vez: ¡Perdón!

Revisión de Comentarios:

**anónimo:** uff! que bueno que te parece romántica, mucho me esmerado en que quede así ¡Gracias!

**Selene-Cullen**: me agrada que te guste la forma en la extiendo ¡Me alegra saber que hago un buen trabajo!

**Itzel:** muchas gracias a ti por leerla y de paso comentar :)

**KiraAirenHunter:** no podría estar más de acuerdo.

**TheFannishaUsui:** al contrario, disculpa por demorar tanto en actualizar.

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

**Conmoción.**

_**POV normal.**_

Sentía el aroma de flores que su cabello desprendía y casi podía adivinar el sabor de sus rosados labios cuando pudiera tocarlos. Inclinándose cada vez más, Eugene estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando percibió una luz verdosa en la costa. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, descubrió la inconfundible fisonomía de los hermanos Stabbingtone.

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada y se separó renuente de Rapunzel en un intento de ver mejor hacia dónde se habían ido. Pero era casi imposible, ambos hermanos habían desaparecido detrás de los árboles.

"¿Eugene?" lo llamó la rubia, extrañada por su comportamiento. Minutos atrás estaban a punto de besarse y ahora el chico miraba fijamente al bosque." ¿Todo está bien?" inquirió, volteando para ver lo mismo que había distraído al chico. No encontró nada y lo miró inquisitivamente.

Eugene seguía con su mirada fija en la costa, sin decir nada. Tardó en reaccionar y al hacerlo, sonó nervioso.

"¿Eh? Ah, si. Ja… todo bien"

Pero Rapunzel no se creyó esas palabras, y menos cuando los ojos del joven se posaron en la bolsa que contenía la corona. El corazón se le detuvo y casi fue capaz de sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se obligó a no pensar así. Eugene había demostrado ese día ser un espléndido caballero y no dejaría que sus miedos le hicieran ver cosas que no eran.

Sin decir nada, Eugene remó hasta la costa y ancló el bote en la arena. Cogió el morral y la miró fijamente, Rapunzel vio ese brillo en sus ojos, que reflejaba… ¿miedo? ¿angustia? No estaba segura de cómo interpretarlo.

"Lo lamento" habló al fin "Todo está bien. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer ¿Bien?" ella sentía que las cosas tomaban un rumbo nada bueno. Pero confiaba en él ¡De verdad lo hacía! ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Había demostrado ser digno de su cariño en solo una tarde. Y sin embargo, la duda seguía ahí.

El semblante pensativo de Eugene no hacia nada para disminuir la inseguridad de Rapunzel. Era como si el chico tuviera en ese momento el peor de los dilemas, y sopesara exactamente qué decisión tomar. Por una parte así era, pues Eugene sabía que los hermanos buscaban la fortuna tras la corona y estaba dispuesto a dársela si con eso lo dejaban en paz. Repentinamente, esas joyas valiosísimas no se comparaban con el tesoro de tener a Rapunzel junto a él.

Temía, sobre todo, por la seguridad de la chica y sintió que su deber de protegerla iba más allá a que llegara sana y salva a su torre. No la dejaría marcharse, había tomado la decisión de buscar una vida a su lado. Ella le había demostrado tantas bellezas en tan poco tiempo ¡Y no quería perder esa magia!

Rapunzel terminó asintiendo, obligándose a no ser desconfiada. Eugene la miró bajo la escasa luz lunar y se fue hacia los matorrales donde había visto a los ladrones. Se perdió en las tinieblas de la noche.

"No te asustes Pascal" le dijo la chica al pequeño camaleón en su hombro. Pero su propia voz sonaba tan insegura que no sabía cómo pudo pronunciar eso sin titubear. Verlo marcharse con esa corona en la mano fue como recrear todos sus temores, respiró hondo para despejar su mente. Intento vago.

Eugene sentía un espantoso presentimiento conforme cada paso daba alejándose de Rapunzel. Su corazón le gritaba que diera media vuelta y fuera con ella, o no la volvería a ver. Le hizo callar, tratando de no asustarse más de lo que ya estaba. Apretó el morral y siguió buscando con la mirada.

Y encontró a uno.

Estaba sentado sobre unas rocas frente a un bote, amarrado a unos troncos; afilaban unas navajas y no lo miró a pesar de sentir su presencia. La piel se le erizó, pero se esforzó por sonar tan seguro como siempre.

"Ah, los encontré, estuve buscándolos por todas partes desde que nos separamos. Oye, esas patillas se ven extraordinarias, seguro estás orgulloso"

Alzó la mirada, dedicándole una expresión fría y resentida que le hizo escoger mejor las siguientes palabras.

"En fin, quiero decirles que dejarlos estuvo mal, la corona es toda suya" les lanzó el morral "los voy a extrañar, pero así será mucho… mejor"

Apenas se dio la vuelta el otro hermano lo detuvo en seco con su sola presencia. Lo obligó a retroceder, quedando atrapado entre un bosque desconocido y peligroso durante la noche y dos hermanos enfurecidos.

"Sigues escondiendo cosas, Rider" habló uno de ellos, con malicia y avaricia brillando en ambos ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Oí que encontraste algo, algo mucho más valioso que una corona. Entréganos a la chica"

Fue como un golpe que le sacó toda la respiración en un instante, aturdió su mente y lo dejó en un shock momentáneo.

"¿Qué?" repitió la palabra, aún sin creerlo.

"Dánosla" exigió el otro hermano, poniéndose de pie para encararlo.

"No" ni siquiera pensó lo que decía, actuó por instinto y no le importaba lo que le hicieran. ¡Ellos jamás le harían daño a Rapunzel! "¡Déjenla en paz, no tiene nada que ver!"

"Rider, no te hagas el tonto. Quédate con la corona si quieres, nosotros amasaremos una gran fortuna con ese cabello que hace rejuvenecer" explicó sonriéndole petulantemente.

Su primera reacción fue de incredulidad ¿Cómo sabían esos viles rufianes sobre el poder de Rapunzel? Pero pronto, eso desapareció. La ira se coló por todas sus venas ¡Querían usarla para un fin tan ruin! ¡Jamás! Su ceño se frunció y ambas manos se hicieron duras piedras de huesos, tan apretados tenía los puños, antes de contestar.

"No la tocarán" su voz sonó contenida. Luego, enfurecido "¡Jamás lo harán! Y más vale que se alejen de ella ¿Oyeron?"

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír.

"¿Quieres toda la fortuna, verdad?"

"Bueno, tú ganas, la podemos compartir si prometes dárnosla"

Oh no… su enojo aumentó.

"¡No lo entienden, malditos embusteros! Ella no es un objeto que se pueda vender a cualquier estúpido con fortuna ¡Ella es una chica maravillosa que merece ser tratada con dignidad, cosa que ustedes par de descerebrados ineptos no son capaces de comprender! Y no dejaré, mientras esté en mis sentidos, que la toquen siquiera ¿Me oyeron? ¡NO LO HARÉ!"

Los dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente con una petulante sonrisa en sus rostros. Después, voltearon hacia Eugene, acercándosele peligrosamente.

"Oh, Rider ¿Me vas a decir entonces que esa chica te robó el corazón?" se mofó uno.

El otro se echó a reír.

"¡Qué paradoja! ¿No crees? Le roban a un ladrón. Solo que a ti te quitaron algo más grande, Rider. Lástima, enamorarse para nada"

¿Enamorado? Eugene de verdad no había pensando mucho en eso. ¿Estaba de verdad completamente enamorado de Rapunzel? Recordó lo ocurrido en el bote… pero despejó esos pensamientos al recodar la situación en la que estaba.

"No les importa" contestó a los dos hermanos "Y tomen la corona, pues a ella no la tendrán"

"¿Ah no?"

"¡No!"

Pero su voluntad se quedó en palabras. Pues apenas pronunció esa última negación, el dolor recorrió su cabeza y pronto un velo negro cegó sus ojos, cayendo desplomado y sin consciencia alguna a un suelo durísimo.

0-0-0-0-0

Ajena a todo esto, una dulce rubia se agarraba firmemente del bote de madera, mirando ansiosa al horizonte y esperando ver a ese ladrón regresar. El tiempo pasaba, él no llegaba. Hasta que vio una silueta acercarse ¡Y sintió sus mejillas colorarse, el alivio colándose por su cuerpo!

"creí que decidirías irte con la corona y dejarme" dijo, como si fuera una broma, algo lógico que jamás ocurriría. Cambió de parecer al ver mejor esa figura humana, más alta y tosca, esbozando una mueca de horror al ver dos hombres de sospechosa actitud acercársele.

"eso hizo" respondió uno sin piedad, sonriendo ante al sufrimiento de la rubia.

"¿Qué? No" Rapunzel no podía creer eso, no después del cariño, de la atención, de esos bellos momentos que pasaron uno al lado del otro ese día "¡no lo haría!"

"ahí lo tienes"

Y vio hacia las aguas, encontrando un bote que se alejaba de ellos, hacia el pueblo. Alguien conducía ese bote y ese alguien, era Eugene, con la corona en su mano. Primero, sintió dolor, después rabia, desesperación, incredulidad, y sobre todo, miedo.

"¿Eugene? ¡Eugene!" gritó, aterrada.

"un cambio justo, la corona por la chica del cabello mágico ¿Cuánto nos darán por tener salud y no envejecer para siempre?"

La impotencia la mataría ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sintió tan indefensa cuando los vio sacar una bolsa enorme donde ella perfectamente cabría. La humillación le provocó lágrimas y recordó las sabias palabras de su madre; ella nunca podría defenderse contra el mundo exterior. Nunca.

"No, por favor, no ¡No!"

Gritó, sabía que la lucha era vana pero era mejor luchar a no hacer nada. Se fue corriendo, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía. Adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y nublando su juicio causándole un único pensamiento: escapar. Intento que se frustró cuando su larga trenza se enredó en una rama de árbol.

Jaló el cabello maldiciendo por primera vez tenerlo tan largo. No sabía que iba a ser de ella ni lo que le depararía la vida si esos hombres la atrapaban. Su mente rápidamente construyó un futuro donde ella estaba encadenada y a merced absoluta de quien la quisiera poseer. Ese pensamiento la desesperó más y jaló fuertemente mientras el corazón bombeaba sangre intentando no romperse de dolor.

Y estaba en eso, cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe y dos cuerpos caer el suelo.

"¡Rapunzel!" fue como escuchar la voz que la salvaría de todos los problemas. Ver la luz iluminándole el camino

"¿Madre?" tanta dicha no podía ser cierta. Estaba insegura, desconfiada de todo.

"¡Oh, mi preciosa nena!

"¡Madre!"

La vio ahí, con una rama en sus manos y ambos hombres desmayados ¡La había salvado! Su madre, la que siempre estuvo ahí aún cuando la traicionó, la que en ese momento la había rescatado de una vida miserable por el único hecho de quererla, aún cuando había demostrado recientemente no ser digna de su amor. Corrió para refugiarse en esos cálidos brazos que la hacían olvidarse de todo peligro.

"¿Estas bien, estas herida?" preguntó Gothel angustiada, como correspondía a su papel. _"Mi ingenua niña, siempre tan predecible. Con el corazón roto jamás querrás volver a ver la luz del sol"_ Pensó, abrazándola fuerte.

"madre ¿Quien te dijo…?"

"estaba angustiada por ti hija, así que te seguí, y luego vi como te atacaron. Rápido, hay que irnos ya, no vayan a despertar"

Agarró la lámpara para internarse en el bosque, hacia la torre donde podría seguir siendo joven y bella cuanto le diera la gana. Pero Rapunzel no se movió, ella seguía con la vista fija en ese punto lejano que era un barco.

"_¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dejó_?" Rapunzel había experimentado por primera vez una conmoción. Bastante sentimientos encontrados en un solo segundo y que combinados la confundieron en demasía, máxime cuando la adrenalina tomó posesión de su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar.

Ahora que la conmoción cedía y podía ver claramente lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintió su corazón destrozarse y el alma desplomarse. Repentinamente ella pesó una tonelada y se hundió a lo más profundo de un mar, donde sufría lo que un ahogado sin terminar de morir. Ese dolor y opresión de su pecho la hicieron sollozar, y soltar lágrimas que mojaren sus mejillas.

Volteó, y encontró a su madre, su guía, su inspiración. La única persona capaz de comprenderla y amarla tal y como era. La que aún cuando se equivocara cien veces las cien veces la salvaría y perdonaría. Esa sabia mujer que desobedeció y ahora, representaba la única ancla capaz de sacarla de su dolor.

Corrió hacia sus brazos y en ellos lloró.

"tenías razón madre, tenías razón en todo" la voz se quebró por el llanto, pero su mamá lejos de regañarla como otras ocasiones la apapachó más y le consoló.

"lo sé cariño, lo sé"

Dijo, mientras ambas caminaban hacia la torre donde podrían retomar unas vidas pacíficas, sin malvadas personas destrozando almas, corazones y vidas.

0-0-0-0-0

Eugene sentía el movimiento de las olas y después algo que apretaba su torso, piernas y manos. Unos murmullos lejanos y algunas pisadas apuradas terminaron de despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y jadeó horrorizado ¡Estaba frente a la muralla del Palacio! Y bastante soldados corrían hacia él.

Su primer instinto era irse, cayó entonces en la cuenta de que estaba completamente amarrado al barco. Sus manos al volante y cuerpo al mástil ¡Maldita sea, liberarle le tomaría un buen tiempo! Un reflejo llamó la atención de su vista: era el brillo de joyas, la que adornaban la corona real. Ésta reposaba en su mano, amarrada también a su cuerpo.

Sintió el más profundo odio hacia esos estúpidos hermanos Stabbingtone ¡Mira que tenderles tan ruin trampa! Si que era digno de ellos. Forcejó, todo en vano, solo una cosa le llenaba de angustia el alma e impedía que pensara con lucidez:

¿Qué fue de Rapunzel?

Los soldados saltaron hacia el bote y usaron sus espadas para cortar las cuerdas, apenas se sintió un poco liberado quiso correr, pero lo apresaron. Luchó lo mejor que pudo, sin conseguir jamás liberarse de todos esos hombres que estaban rodeándolo y arrastrándolo hacia las celdas del Palacio Real.

"¡No! Esperen ¡Ella está en peligro!" gritaba una y otra vez, sin que nadie le escuchara. Para los guardias, ese era el maldito que había robado la corona de su perdida princesa. Y debía ser castigado "¡No lo entienden, ella necesita ayuda! ¡Rapunzel!"

Gritaba lo más alto que podía, sus súplicas se perdían en el vacío. Afortunadamente, el eco de sus gritos llegó a oídos de un blanco y bien disciplinado caballo, que miraba aquella escena consternado y sin comprender mucho. Pero, al ver a ese ladrón luchar y llamar repetitivamente a la rubia, rápidamente entendió lo que pasaba. O parte.

Eugene sentía que la vida se le escapa mientras lo arrumbaban en una oscura y húmeda celda, cerrando con llave la puerta. Los soldados mofándose de él. Golpeó mil veces la puerta de acero y gritaba siempre lo mismo:

"¡Necesita Ayuda! No entienden ¡Me necesita! ¡Rapunzel! ¡NO!"

Gritos que no saldrían nunca de ese calabazo.

* * *

Bueno, imagino que esperaban un capítulo más extenso, pero como es el descenlace estoy dividiendo las partes de la película para dedicarle lo suyo a cada una y hacerla más profunda. Este capítulo me pareció que quedó bien, sobre todo la escena que agregué de Eugene discutiendo con los hermanos, a mi criterio, algo parecido debió haber sido.

De seguro habrán ya olvidado este fic, pero si no, gracias por leer todo el chapter, las notas de autor y más les agradeceré si pasan a dejar una linda reseña ¡Solo deben dar click en el botón de abajo! :)

Nos leemos y espero no demorar tanto en subir otro capítulo.

chao!


	11. La Verdad

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Estoy muy avergonzada de haber demorado tanto en mi actualización, sé que no hay excusa ni pretexto para justificarme. Por eso, hice este capítulo lo más largo posible y pasmé lo mejor que pude los sentimientos de cada personaje. Solo espero sea de su agrado.

Revisión de Comentarios.

**Condesa: **No se me había ocurrido el epílogo, pero es buena idea.

**Princezz: **Tus palabras me animaron bastante y fueron de los comentarios que más me motivaron a subir el capítulo.

**Lucilu: **No había pensado en eso, es una idea muy buena aunque deberé meditarlo bien. Gracias ^^

**KiraAirenHunter:** No me había enterado y te agradezco mucho por informarme, estaré al pendiente de eso :)

**Shun2007:** trataré de terminarla lo más pronto que pueda.

**Itzel:** Gracias por tus ánimos :)

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

**La Verdad.**

_POV Normal._

_En el calabozo del Castillo._

Eugene iba de un lado al otro, pegándose mentalmente en la cabeza ante tu tonta idea de hacer un acuerdo pacífico con esos estúpidos hermanos cuyo nombre no quería recordar. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió una idea tan patética, falta de sentido?

La desesperación era inmensa. Los garrotes gruesos eran imposible de ser doblados con manos humanas, su fuerza no era lo suficientemente grande como para eso. La piedra de las paredes era muy dura y sabía que antes de romperla, se fracturaría los huesos. Y estando herido menos conseguiría el objetivo tan ansiado de escapar.

¿Y si derrumbaba la puerta de madera? No era tan grande y si golpeaba con el impulso suficiente y ángulo correcto, seguro se iría abajo. Pero no era tan tonto como para creer que no habría guardias cerca vigilando, atentos al más mínimo de los ruidos. ¡Estaba dentro del Palacio, por todos los cielos! Era imposible salir.

El rostro de Rapunzel seguía en su mente, escuchaba su risa a cada rincón de calabozo. Veía sus ojos brillantes llenos de alegría, su infinita alegría, su inocencia. Todo perfectamente retratado por recuerdos que atesoraría hasta su muerte. La quería, no había más dudas de eso, y si no salía rápido de ese embrollo para salvarla jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Imagino a su linda Rapunzel a merced de los hermanos Stabbingtone. Y solo imaginarlo hizo hervir la sangre que por sus venas corría. Si se atrevían a tocarla… no respondía por sus actos.

Se tensó cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse firmes, golpeando el suelo casi con furia. Unas llaves se golpearon con otras y antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, una luz de sol penetró en la oscura habitación cuando se abrió la puerta, revelando al Capitán y más soldados.

El capitán le habló de frente.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" dijo las palabras acariciándolas, como si lo deseara desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque realmente lo anhelaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" la incredulidad ganó por unos segundos.

La fría mirada del capitán aclaró la poca niebla en su mente.

"Oh"

No, no podía terminar todo así. Pero la conmoción fue intensa y por eso nada hizo cuando esposaron sus manos con cadenas tan pesadas que le dolió caminar siendo jalado por dos guardias, atravesando los pasillos rumbo a su muerte.

Desesperado, miraba de un lado alotro buscando algo, una ligera esperanza que le permitiera escapar. Pero no hallaba nada. Hasta que, en una de las celdas, los encontró. Eran esos malnacidos hermanos, atrapados en la noche por unos soldados que hallaron sus inconscientes cuerpos y los trasladaron a la prisión.

No lo pensó, solo actuó. Rápido como sabía serlo, golpeó a los dos guardias de costado con esa fuerza que solo sacaba en ocasiones especiales para mandarlos golpear contra las paredes lo suficientemente duro para desorientarlos. Saltó sobre sí mismo y así sus manos, hasta ese momento encadenadas contra su espalda, quedaron expuestas delante de él y así pudo agarrar entre los barrotes las camisas sucias de uno de los hermanos.

"¿Quién les contó sobre ella? ¡Dímelo ya!" la furia en su voz, en sus ojos, la que emanaba todo su ser aterrorizó al hombre que titubeó antes de contestar.

"no fue idea nuestra… nos dijo la anciana"

"¿la anciana? ¡No, alto, no lo entienden!" gritó a los guardias cuando le pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros y lo arrastraron hacia afuera. Esos hermanos habían sido demasiado tontos y cayeron en una trampa mayor. Rapunzel estaba en serios problemas, aún más grandes de los que se había imaginado. Y no sabía cómo pero debía ayudarla ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Quería hacerlo.

**o-o**

**o-o**_  
_

"Listo, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad" decía, cuando retiró la última flor entrenzada en el cabello de Rapunzel. Gothel se paró y alejó de la chica "Ahora, lávate para cenar, prepare sopa de Avellanas"

Pero vio que la chica estaba por demás destrozada. Sentada en la cama sin hacer o decir nada, como una persona que solo espera, sin saber lo que debe esperar. Mamá Gothel sonrió en sus adentros, había cumplido su objetivo.

"Yo traté de decírtelo Rapunzel, que entendieras los riesgos del exterior, el mundo es oscuro, y salvaje y egoísta. Y al más fino rayo de sol y su alegría los destruye."

Con esas últimas palabras, Gothel estaba segura de que nunca más volvería Rapunzel a tratar de salir. Así pues, ella bajó hacia la cocina dispuesta a preparar una buena cena. Para que el plan rindiera el fruto adecuado, debía aparentar que la torre era un lugar mucho mejor que el exterior.

Rapunzel apenas la había escuchado. Las palabras de su madre le parecían imposibles de creer. En sus dos manos, llevaba ocultando mucho tiempo aquel lindo pañuelo morado con el símbolo de sol dorado. Ese que Eugene le había comprado solo para ella. Su corazón aún palpitaba recordando la espléndida tarde llena de sorpresas que pasó al lado de Eugene y se resistía firmemente a creer que la había abandonado sin más.

Pero aún así dolía. Y se tumbó en la cama tratando de hacer más llevadera esa horrible realidad. Si Eugene de verdad la hubiera querido entonces no se habría ido. Y ninguna cosa podía justificar que la dejara sola en el bosque, a la merced de unos ladrones y bandidos.

Viendo el techo, Rapunzel comenzó a recordar todas las cosas aprendidas esa tarde. Al menos, había cumplido su sueño, aunque a un precio muy caro. Nada podría jamás superar la emoción de estar rodeada de esas linternas, con Eugene tomándole las manos e inclinando su rostro al de ella. Si tan solo hubiese sentido sus labios…

Miró nuevamente el pañuelo, no era sano seguir recordando cosas dolorosas. El precioso sol resplandecía, en el exterior, no en ella. De nuevo a ver el techo, buscando sus ojos algo con lo cual distraerse. Las paredes estaban todas llenas de los hermosos dibujos pintados por ella en las interminables tardes sin nada que hacer.

Entonces, justo cuando miraba uno de los tantos dibujos, encontró un parecido con el sol de la pañoleta. ¿Cómo era posible, si apenas el día anterior había conocido el Reino? Repentinamente, comenzaron a surgir enormes brillos y soles resplandecientes en todas partes. En cada dibujo había soles, todos iguales, todos bello, todos símbolos del Reino.

Los veía y una parte de ella se sentía en su hogar, esa misma parte suya que había saltado de alegría cuando pisó el Reino y reído felizmente al bailar toda la tarde acompañada de los pobladores. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar tantos soles que le fue imposible contarlos y, en un momento desesperado que se entregó de lleno a las intensas emociones apenas surgidas, apareció una imagen.

¿Imagen? No, no era eso. Era más bien… un recuerdo.

_El sol estaba delante de ella, giraba tranquilo haciendo tocar una suave música que le causaba risa en esos momentos. Estiró las manos, queriendo tocarlo, y entonces apareció una bella mujer que brillaba como el oro para sostenerla en sus brazos._

_La sonrisa de esa mujer la hacía sentirse feliz. Y la paz creció aún más en su interior cuando vio a un hombre, con igual o mayor brillo, acercarse a ella y colocarle en su cabeza algo que también resplandecía. Algo que era suyo. _

_Era una corona. Una enorme y hermosa corona. Hecha por y para la princesa._

El grito de Rapunzel ante tal verdad fue grande, y casi se cae sobre su tocador ante la impresión. No podía equivocarse, era demasiada coincidencia que en sus recuerdos estuvieran los reyes.

"¡Rapuzel! ¿Todo bien allá arriba?" preguntó Gothel. Una furia grande creció dentro de ella, después de todo, si los reyes eran sus padres ¿Quién era Gothel? En el pueblo se corría el rumor de que la princesa había sido raptada por una bruja…

"Soy la princesa perdida" fueron las primeras palabras que pudo pronunciar, conmocionada aún por el saber su pasado, su origen, y tener ahora que enfrentarse a la que tanto tiempo creyó su madre. Y que no lo era.

"¿Puedes hablar bien, Rapunzel? Te he dicho que odio que balbucees"

"Yo soy la princesa perdida. ¿No es cierto?" gritó. Desafiando a Gothel con su mirada.

Silencio.

"¿Estoy balbuceando, madre? ¿Sigo diciéndote así?" había odio tanto en sus palabras, como en sus ojos.

"Ah, Rapunzel ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? ¿Por qué me preguntas una cosa tan ridícula, hija?"

Gothel estaba sorprendida, no contaba con que Rapunzel comprendiera todo en una sola visita al Reino ¿Acaso habían hecho algo en el pueblo que ella no supo? No importaba ya. El punto es que debía rescatar la situación y por eso, se le acercó tratando de abrazarla.

Claro, no contaba con que Rapunzel la empujaría con fuerza, reclamándole.

"Fuiste tú, tú hiciste todo esto."

"Sabes que solo quería protegerte y ya."

Rapunzel bajo las escaleras, hablando en cada paso.

"He pasado mi vida entera ocultándome del mundo que explotaría mi poder, cuando en realidad solo debía esconderme de ti"

"¿Y a dónde iras? El no está esperándote" era demasiado tarde. Esa chiquilla ya se había enterado de todo, o al menos la mayor parte. No había caso ya para tratarle con la misma consideración. Era hora de cambiar la táctica.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Rapunzel estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Si interpretaba bien las palabras de Gothel, eso significaba que Eugene no la había abandonado esa noche como pensaba ¡Ella lo había apartado! Pero ¿cómo?

"Ese criminal, irá a la horca por sus crímenes"

"No"

¿Eugene muerto? ¡NO! Eso no podía ser ¡No podía estar pasando! Debía irse ya al pueblo, debía liberarlo. Al menos tratar.

"Ya, ya, tranquila, escúchame, todo esto es lo que tenía que pasar" Gothel iba a colocar su mano encima de su cabeza, buscando consolarla cuando…

Detuvo su mano.

"No, el mundo no es como tú dices ni yo tampoco soy como piensas y te aseguro que jamás te dejaré usar mi cabello ¿oíste?"

Gothel forcejó para soltarse de su agarre, y cuando lo consiguió, se golpeó contra el espejo atrás de ella, tumbándolo y haciendo añicos el cristal, que pronto adornó el suelo entero.

Miró a Rapunzel con enojo, con odio, enfurecida. Tantos años de lucha y esfuerzos para tenerla a su lado no se esfumarían así como si nada.

"¿Quieres volverme la villana? Bien, seré también la villana"

**o-o**

**o-o**_  
_

Con todo el miedo que sentía Eugene sobre la seguridad de Rapunzel, no era hasta ahora que miró la horca a través de la ventana que temió por su propia vida. No estaba ni por asomo preparado para la muerte, es decir ¿Qué persona, en su sano juicio, lo estaría?

Miles de ideas pasaron fugazmente en su cabeza, todas con el propósito de huir, pero siempre había un muro blanco de realidad con el que se topaba, aquel que le mostraba lo imposible de salir vivo en esa situación sin ayuda.

Por eso, cuando vio una figurita de unicornio reposando sobre la pared, le recorrió un intenso alivio.

La puerta delante de toda la comitiva se cerró abruptamente.

"¿Qué sucede? Abran ya" gritó el capitán.

La pequeña ventana corrediza de la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un anciano visiblemente borracho que habló atropelladamente y volvió a cerrar la ventanilla.

"dime la contraseña"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el capitán, sin comprender la situación.

"No"

"Abre ya" era una orden.

"Tampoco es esa" lógicamente que no lo era…

"Tienes tres segundos, uno…

Y entonces un gancho apareció del techo y alzó por la camisa a uno de los dos soldados que agarraban superficialmente a Eugene. No gritó, y el otro compañero quedó mudo del asombro.

"Dos…"

La otra puerta se abrió jalando al soldado sin que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, dejando en el suelo su casco y cerrándose la madera tan rápido como se había abierto.

"Tres…"

Al pronunciar esa palabra el capitán voltea para dar instrucciones nuevas a los soldados, extrañándose al encontrar solo al prisionero. No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar cuando….

La puerta se abrió y un sartén lo golpeó tan duro en la cabeza, que le tumbó y dejó inconsciente.

"Funciona bien El sartén es genial" fue la deducción tan brillante de Eugene, sorprendido él mismo por el rescate improvisado y tan bien planeado de esos pillos.

Le rompieron las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos y corrió tan rápido como pudo escapando de los guardias, la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, ahora sabía que podía encontrar una salida. La urgencia de ver a Rapunzel creció al saberse parcialmente libre y sus piernas volaron hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, donde muchos soldados se estaban reuniendo y claramente querían apresarlo.

Alguien le jaló y encontrándose con otro de los ladrones, siguió al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

"Inclinado"

"Ya está"

"brazos así"

"Brazos así"

Imitaba todo.

"rodillas separadas"

"Separa… ¿eh?" fue cuando se puso a pensar "¿por que quieres que separe las rodillas?"

Y se encontró flotando en el aire gracias al impulso de un salto que le hizo caer encima de Maximus.

"Maximus ¿Tu fuiste por ellos? Gracias"

El caballo relinchó a modo de respuesta.

"No en serio gracias, tal vez todo este tiempo solo hubo un malentendido entre los dos y nos…"

Solo necesitó ver los ojos de Maximus para comprender la situación en la que estaban y el sentido de sus palabras. ¿Mal entendido? ¡Por todos los cielos! Tanto estrés de verdad lo había afectado.

"si, es cierto, hay que irnos"

Solo pocas personas estaban en las calles del pueblo y pudieron ver al blanco caballo saltar de tejado en tejado esquivando a los soldados hasta caer firme y sin titubear al suelo, donde agarró tanta velocidad que se perdió entre las sombras y los árboles del bosque sin dejar rastro alguno.

Maximus ya sabía o al menos imaginaba lo que pasaba. La primera palabra después de la gratitud de Eugene había sido "Rapunzel" y solo eso necesitó, más la guía de un ladrón experto, para encontrar la escondida torre y ver al joven gritar hacia ella.

"¡Rapunzel deja caer tu cabello!" gritó desesperado, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien. Su salud mental dependía de eso ¡Lo hacía!

No hubo respuesta alguna y eso solamente lo inquietó más. Estuviera o no Rapunzel en esa torre, ahí podría encontrar pistas para llegar a su paradero. Por eso escaló por medio de las piedras usando toda su fuerza y destreza, sin importarle los pequeños cortes en sus manos.

Se detuvo al escuchar la madera crujir y pasos en las habitaciones. Y, como una bendición, el enorme, largo y brillante cabello dorado cayó hacia él y atrapándolo en el aire, pudo escalar mejor y fácilmente hasta meterse en la ventana.

En un rincón, vio a Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, creí que no volvería a verte" dio dos pasos y entonces notó que estaba amordazada, ni siquiera tiempo tuvo de preguntar cuando un intenso dolor punzó en su costado y sintió el filo anidarse en su carne.

Así como había entrado, la daga salió dejando dolor, sangre y muerte. Cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la herida, con cada segundo una punzada, la vista se le nubló por un momento y le costó escuchar el rededor, enfocar sus sentidos. Esto estaba mal, muchas veces se había lastimado pero jamás llegando a estas condiciones. Esto estaba muy mal.

"Mira todo lo que has hecho Rapunzel, descuida cariño, nuestro secreto muere con él" ¡Esa maldita bruja! Ganas le daban a Eugene de matarle enseguida… si se pudiera levantar al menos "Y en cuanto a nosotras nos iremos a donde nadie te pueda encontrar"

La chica estaba aterrada, había visto el cuchillo encajarse en el cuerpo de él y su mueca de dolor. Ahora estaba en el suelo, agonizando, tosiendo, con la vida escapándosele. Sabía que si Eugene moría en ese momento, el peso del dolor y la culpa serían insoportables toda la vida.

Ante todo, quería sanarlo, recostar la cabeza de él sobre su regazo y atenderlo como se lo merecía para asegurarse su reposo. Saber que estaría bien. Fue esa la principal razón por la que luchó contra los jaleos y cadenas de Gothel mientras trataba ésta inútilmente de arrastrarla.

"Rapunzel basta, ya fue suficiente ¡Ya para de pelear conmigo!"

Esa mujer… todo el cariño y miedo que le tuvo alguna vez había desaparecido dejando más bien resentimiento y algo de odio, uno con el que luchaba por no sentir. Esa mujer la había separado de sus verdaderos padres, la había condenado a vivir en una torre, le había engañado toda la vida, lastimado de muerte al hombre que amaba y ahora quería alejarla de todo para condenarla nuevamente a través de unas cadenas. ¿Y todo porqué? Por su cabello. Su bendición y maldición.

Cuando pudo bajarse lo suficiente la mordaza, dejó todos esos sentimientos fluir.

"No, no lo haré jamás, por cada minuto del resto de mi vida voy a pelear. Desde ahora, siempre trataré de alejarme de ti" sólo que ese no era el meollo del asunto. Su corazón era el que más sufría en esos momentos, pero no precisamente por el engaño "Pero, si me dejas salvar su vida, iré contigo"

"No Rapunzel" gimió Eugene en el suelo, tratando de ayudar cuando sabía que no podía.

"No voy a pelear y jamás trataré de escapar, solo déjame sanarlo esta vez y luego las dos estaremos juntas para siempre, como lo deseas, todo será como antes. Solo déjame salvarlo madre."

Al final de cuentas eso era lo más importante.

Gothel no era tonta, pero conocía a Rapunzel y esa niña siempre cumplía sus promesas. Liberó a la muchacha y encadenó a Eugene, de ése temía más.

"En caso de que se te ocurra perseguirnos"

"¡Eugene! Lo lamento, peor todo estará bien ahora" dijo la rubia, inclinándose sobre él de manera protectora y dejando todo su cariño fluir.

Había sido tonta al pensar que escaparía con la corona dejándola. El que estuviera herido y casi muerto solo por buscarla demostraba lo mucho que ese hombre de verdad la quería. Todas esas emociones mostradas aquella tarde en el pueblo y que crecieron en la noche no habían sido mentira. Habían sido la más clara y pura realidad.

"No dejaré que lo hagas"

Eugene sentía su amor hacia Rapunzel crecer en esos momentos, cuando sabía que si lo curaba la perdería irremediablemente y para siempre. Ahora que veía a la avejentada de Gothel comprendía porqué quería a Rapunzel a su lado. Por bienestar propio.

"Y yo no te dejare morir"

"Pero si lo haces tu morirás"

"Oye estaré bien tranquilo"

No, no lo estaría. Jamás cargando ese bello pero poderoso cabello de oro sobre su cabeza. Ahora comprendía en todo lo largo y ancho el sacrificio que estaba casi condenada a cargar por poseer tan inmenso don. Y si había algo que pudiera hacer para liberarla de esas cadenas, lo haría. Solo así estaría segura.

"espera" dijo, cuando pudo finalmente agarrar un trozo de vidrio grande y filoso de los tumbados en el suelo, a raíz del espejo roto.

Detuvo a Rapunzel justo antes de que ella lo curara. Se inclinó hacia ella, juntando sus rostros. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza en una suave caricia y, en el descuido, acopió sus escasas fuerzas para agarrar toda su melena y cortársela con el trozo de vidrio.

Rapunzel abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando, de repente, sintió su cabeza muy ligera. Y el mechón de cabello que sostenía en sus manos se hizo castaño. El dorado esfumándose lentamente.

"Eugene…."

"Pero que has hecho" dijo Gothel, primero impresionada, luego espantada.

"¿Qué has hecho? No, no ¡NO!"

Gritó, viendo la imagen de su verdadero rostro en el roto espejo. Las arrugas, el cabello canoso, la espléndida figura desapareció dejando a una anciana con muchísimos años cargando en su jorobada espalda. La vergüenza, la humillación, todo se juntó en una desesperación que la hizo tropezarse y caer por la ventana.

El cuerpo era demasiado viejo como para seguir en vida, y la fuerza de la gravedad consumió aquellas células que si respiraban era de milagro. Las cenizas se alzaron y volaron con el viento, dejando sobre el césped solo el vestido y la capa vacíos, con un poquito de polvo aún en ellos. El polvo que quedaba de un cuerpo corrompido.

Rapunzel se quedó mirando la ventana, comprendía la muerte de Gothel y sorprendentemente, no sentía dolor alguno. Impresión sí, pero no dolor. No era como perder a una madre, era más bien perder a una potente enemiga.

Recobró el sentido cuando escuchó uno de los gemidos de Eugene ¡No! Ahora que su cabello no poseía poder alguno él… ¡No! ¡NO!

"Eugene, respira, estarás conmigo" suplicaba, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el corto cabello café en su cabeza y balbuceaba "Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, mueve el tiempo atrás…." ¿Esperaba que funcionara? No, la verdad ella misma sabía que no lo haría. Pero en esas circunstancias, era mejor intentarlo que nada.

"Rapunzel" la llamaba Eugene.

El lo sentía. El frío colándose por las extremidades de su cuerpo, el corazón latiendo cada vez más lento, el dolor en su pecho cada vez que respirada. No había marcha atrás. La muerte ahí estaba. Y antes de irse, quería al menos que ella lo supiera… comprendiera el porqué.

"tú eras mi nuevo sueño"

"Y tu el mío" Ah, esas palabras. Hicieron eco en su corazón y lo llenaron de una paz que nunca antes había sentido. Gothel estaba muerta y sin su cabello mágico, Rapunzel estaba definitivamente a salvo. Nada podría ahora lastimarla. Y ella lo quería, de verdad lo hacía. Todo había valido la pena y muchísimo.

Esa paz le siguió a una sensación de bienestar que no recordaba nunca haber experimentado.

Y después todo se oscureció.

Los ojos de Rapunzel dejaban ver lágrimas que se habían mantenido renuentes a salir durante todo el drama. El dolor finalmente se dejó sentir pleno. Eugene había muerto y nunca más vería a ese hombre que le había quitado el corazón.

"quita enfermedad y el destino cruel… trae lo que perdí volviendo… a lo que fue… a lo que fue"

Se podía sentir su tristeza en cada palabra cantada, una que dejó caer lágrimas de auténtico pesar. Gotitas de agua que, sin que nadie supiera, contenían el poder del sol. Y es que aquel dorado don no estaba anidado realmente en el cabello, aquél fue el medio de manifestarse. Ese poder permanecía en el interior de la princesa, y había más formas de usarlo.

Rapunzel miró el resplandor que una de sus lágrimas, caídas en el pecho de Eugene, había provocado. La luz se expandió en onduladas formas que crearon la forma de una hermosa flor parecida al sol y ocurrió un milagro. La magia sanadora verdaderamente devolvió la vida a ese inerte cuerpo.

Para Eugene fue como despertar de un pesado y agotador sueño. El cuerpo estaba entumido y se sentía frío, con cualquier movimiento un calambre amenazaba con aparecer. No fue ese motivo para impedir que abriera los ojos y viera con sus propios ojos lo que su cuerpo sentía.

A Rapunzel abrazándolo y mirándolo como se ve al más grandioso tesoro.

"¿Ya te dije que estoy loco por las morenas?" la principal razón de ésa frase fue aliviar la tensión, y tuvo efecto.

"¡Eugene!"

Al sentir los labios de su amada sobre los suyos, toda dolencia retrocedió. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica y se unió a un juego de besos como el que nunca había experimentado. Su corazón saltó de gozo. Como el de cualquier enamorado que se sabe querido.

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que haya escrito del fic y espero sinceramente que mi demora haya valido la pena. Hay escenas que no me terminaron de convencer por la manera en que las redacté, aunque quedará a total criterio de ustedes el qué opinan sobre la forma en que narré los acontecimientos.

Espero no se hayan olvidado de mi fic y me dejen aunque sea un solo comentario. Creo que solo subiré dos capítulos más para terminarla bien. Me han mandando mensajes pidiendo una secuela, sinceramente no estoy segura si la haga, pero mejor no doy respuestas anticipadas. Es algo que pensaré.

chao!


	12. Encuentro

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Muy bien ¡Al fin este es el último capítulo! Me falta solo el epílogo que subiré en los treinta minutos reglamentarios y si es que me quedo dormida (son las 10:15 p.m) será el día de mañana a más tardar... o en las siete horas que regularmente duermo.

No tengo muchas cosas que decir, solo una: Gracias.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Princezz: **Estoy de acuerdo, el epílogo se sale de la película así que creo les gustará. Lo siento, no fue mi intención tardar tanto. Espero me perdones ^^

**Estrella: **Gracias por leerme, y tu comentario de verdad me agradó. Creo que te gustará mi nota al final de este chapter.

**Itzel: **¡Sip! el epílogo ya está terminado y lo subiría ya de no ser porque las reglas de Fanfiction me lo impiden... pero no demoraré NADA en dárselos.

**Condesa: **Me gustó la idea del epílogo, pero usé otra, gracias por la recomendación y por leerme. De verdad. Gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo 12.**

**Encuentro.**

La manita de Rapunzel se aferraba a la dura y grande de Eugene, apretándola con mucha fuerza en un intento de calmar los nervios que le hacían garras el estómago vacío. La otra mano, inconscientemente, fue colocada sobre su vientre en un intento de mitigar el dolor

"Te he dicho que comieras algo antes de venir" dijo él. Rapunzel quiso darle un golpe, se contuvo.

"Calla, no estoy de humor" fue su contestación, con un tono de voz demasiado agrio y que sin embargo, lo que causó en el antiguo ladrón fue una ligera carcajada.

"Conmigo no te enojes" respondió "Todo saldrá bien"

Y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de voltearla para que viera el reino, tan majestuoso desde esa sobria vista en el balcón del castillo.

Haber despertado de la muerte para saber que tu ahora novia era la hija perdida de los reyes, esa que llevaban dieciocho años buscando, no era algo fácil de llevar. Eugene estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno. Y es que, la verdad, era costoso si se consideraba el hecho de que hasta hace unos días había penetrado ese mismo palacio para robar su mayor tesoro: la corona de la princesa.

La ironía no pudo darle peor jugarreta que aquella. Pero, viendo la incertidumbre en los verdes ojos de Rapunzel y su cuerpo temblando de ansiedad, hubo que contenerse para transmitirle a ella toda esa calma que necesitaba.

El reino parecía estar a sus pies, al menos, eso simulaba viéndolo desde esa altura. La vida seguía en aquellas calles concurridas por todos sus pobladores, gente yendo de aquí para allá en su rutina diaria. Verlos transitar fue una excelente distracción para los dos.

Ir hacia el castillo no fue una decisión fácil de tomar. Eugene era un fugitivo y debieron entrar al reino con extremo cuidado. Los guardias al principio no creyeron nada de sus palabras y trataron de encerrarlo nuevamente. Pero nadie pudo negar el increíble parecido entre la reina y esa chica morena que el famoso ladrón Flynn Rider llevaba con ella.

Debió acudir otro de los soldados, uno más veterano y que conocía a la familia real desde mucho antes de que fueran coronados. Dictó que esa chiquilla de ojos verdes era idéntica a la reina cuando ésta fue joven. A la vez, que llevaba en sus facciones algún rasgo del rey. Físicamente, no pudieron negar nada.

Al final, lo que les hizo creer que Rapunzel era la verdadera princesa perdida, fue cuando la vieron con la corona robada puesta. Lo compararon con los retratos de la bebé. Ya no hubieron más dudas. Y unas cuantas preguntas disiparon la duda del más incrédulo soldado.

Un guardia salió corriendo para avisar a los reyes. Ya nadie le prestó importancia a Eugene, la noticia más importante ahora era que la princesa finalmente estaba en casa. Pero los reyes no aparecían todavía. Y la esperaba se estaba tornando tortuosa para los dos.

Ni Eugene ni Rapunzel estaban seguros de cómo debían actuar. Rapunzel estaba enfrentándose a la realidad de que conocería finalmente a sus verdaderos padres. Aquellos de los que Gothel apartó bruscamente cuando era un bebé, perdiéndose la oportunidad de crecer en el seno de una verdadera y afectuosa familia. Sabía que sus papás la amaban, la fiesta en su honor cada cumpleaños se lo decía. No obstante, las dudas estaban ahí ¿La reconocerían? ¿Ella los recordaría? ¿Podrían formar una relación afectuosa tras tanto tiempo? ¿La aceptarían tal y como era? ¿Podría soportar ser una princesa y la vida en el Palacio? ¿Y qué sería de Eugene? Lo más espeluznante ¿Qué les diría cuando los viese?

Eugene no estaba mejor. El Rey y la Reina eran de cierta manera sus enemigos, no, mejor dicho, él fue su enemigo, desde el momento en que robó la corona. ¿Le condenarían, o el hecho de traerles de vuelta a su hija les haría tener misericordia de él? Eugene no solo temía por su vida, si no por la misma Rapunzel. Ella no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto a lo que era vivir, y si ser una persona normal era difícil, ser una persona de la realeza lo era peor. Quería estar con ella y acompañarla en ese proceso de educación y refinamiento, enseñarle y ayudarle a que sus presiones—si es que tenía—fueran más llevaderas. ¿Le dejarían hacerlo?

Ninguno de los dos habló nada, solamente se tomaban las manos en un intento de consolarle mutuamente las tantas cuestiones rondando en sus mentes, las preocupaciones latentes. Los corazones entonces dieron un salto de adrenalina cuando la puerta fue bruscamente abierta. Voltearon enseguida.

Ahí, en el umbral, estaban las dos figuras que marcarían un cambio definitivo en sus vidas de ahí en adelante.

La Reina dio el primer paso, era tan parecida a Rapunzel. El mismo color de cabello, las facciones, y la complexión idéntica. Los ojos de esa mujer miraban con una esperanza e ilusión inmensas a Rapunzel. Ésta, dio otro paso adelante, guiada por un instinto indescifrable que latía con su corazón.

Los Reyes, después de otra noche con linternas alumbrando cada rincón del reino, habían llevado esa mañana lo más calmados que podían. Un año más sin saber nada de su pequeña hija. Comenzaban a perder las pocas esperanzas que les quedaban. La Reina trató de distraerse leyendo un libro y el Rey observando las barcas partir para comerciar.

Y de repente, un soldado había interrumpido su delicada estabilidad emocional para decirles que la princesa fue encontrada. Miles de sueños pasaron por sus mentes, metas realizadas, anhelos solidificados en una realidad demasiado hermosa para ser verdad.

Corrieron. La Reina levantando sus faldas y el Rey sosteniendo sus pesadas cadenas de oro. Lo más pronto que pudieron hacia le balcón. Tuvieron que detenerse un momento para observarse mutuamente y armarse valor. Ellos desconocían todo sobre su hija, lo que fue de ella en esos años, sus gustos, su aspecto físico, su identidad absoluta les era ajena. Encontrarla era el principio de una nueva etapa que apuntaba ser más dura a la sufrida con anterioridad.

Y sin embargo, abrieron la puerta. El miedo no les impediría tener a su tesoro nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de la Reina y los de Rapunzel se unieron en una profunda mirada que penetró hasta sus almas. Y ahí, encontraron la respuesta. Se unieron en un abrazo que trató de compensar aquellos perdidos en años de ausencia. Ambas mujeres dejaron al llanto emerger y fluyeron en él todas sus emociones. La dicha reinaba en el ambiente, la alegría de un sueño cumplido.

Los fuertes brazos del Rey rodearon a las dos mujeres más importantes de sus vidas, estrechándolas contra su pecho donde el corazón pudiera sentirlas y así regocijarse. Eugene contempló a la familia real, unida después de años, y sintió que por primera en mucho tiempo, había hecho algo bien. Encontrar a Rapunzel había causado más felicidad a más personas que ninguna otra cosa en tanto tiempo.

No contaba el chico con que la Reina lo uniría en aquel abrazo familiar, infinitamente agradecida con ese hombre que le permitió tener en sus brazos a su adorada hija. Ya después tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar y hacerse las preguntas que necesitaran. Por el momento, lo único importante, era sentir.

* * *

***Aviso***

Después de estar horas pensando y pensando "¿Que podría ser una buena secuela?" Finalmente se me ocurrió una idea. Es bastante curiosa y sale un poco del "Felices por siempre" de hecho, pinta más al drama de una vida real. Escribiré el primer capítulo y lo publicaré cuando le termine, depende la revisión que tenga para continuarlo.

Gracias por leerme. Sé que fue un capitulo muy corto, aun así espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario ^^

chao!


	13. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAAAASSS!**

Por los 60 comentarios con los que subo este capítulo.

Por los 4606 Hits.

Los 27 favoritos.

Y las 17 Alertas.

A:

Princezz, Condesa, Itzel, Estrella, Lucilu, Kira Airen Hunter, Shun 2007, Anónimo, Selene-Cullen, The Fannisha Usui, Nanaima, Snow Bunny Rabbit, Alias Katsuhimoro, Lokita-BoomBoom, Megi-ChanHitachiin, Ari Thermaian, Aylin, Egypt Princess, gold Cristal, Sandy 1994, HikariYamiIshtar, pepitadeuva, stick2603, el macanonmoreno, KaTmAi, Brujhaj, Gost Wishper, Lymairoz, StarHey, tamyta, Tsukimine12, Annalice, Sam y Juliet´Love Story.

Y a todos los lectores anónimos que no dejaron comentarios.

Ustedes me animaron para que siguiera esta historia. Gracias por acompañarme leyéndome hasta el final y dándome todo el apoyo que necesité, por no decir que fueron pacientes con todo lo que demoré en terminar este fic. Mi esfuerzo valió la pena, porque sé que les gustó leerme tanto como a mi escribir cada uno de estos capítulos. Les agradezco inmensamente porque juntos hemos terminado esto.

¡Un besote, muchas gracias!

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Eugene tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ligeramente encorvado por miedo y respeto, dos emociones que no conoció realmente hasta que comenzó a vivir en el Palacio. Trataba de mostrarse sereno, con la mirada puesta en el reloj de la esquina y viendo el vaivén del péndulo que indicaba el tiempo. Las doradas manecillas moviéndose cada una a un ritmo distinto, los elegantes números anunciando las horas. Era poco más de las nueve, de la noche.

Pensó en mover un pie para dejar salir con ese movimiento un poco de su nerviosismo. Pero eso haría ruido y lo menos que quería era fastidiar. Eugene sabía que eso era lo último por hacer cuando pedías un favor a gente importante. Y un favor de tremendo tamaño significaba la máxima de las paciencias.

Desviando su mirada del reloj, Eugene encontró los ojos felices de la Reina y su simpática sonrisa. Esa tierna mujer se había ganado rápidamente su cariño y respeto. Con la pura expresión la Reina demostraba su opinión hacia la pregunta que, casi media hora atrás, Eugene había hecho, y cuya respuesta seguía meditando el Rey.

Fuera del reloj, nada se escuchaba en esa habitación. Acaso el silencio era roto de vez en vez por pasos lejanos y puertas abriéndose. Nada serio y suficientemente fuerte para distraerlos. Las luces en casi todas partes estaban apagadas, la luna y las estrellas pintaban el cielo. Pero Eugene no veía ese lindo paisaje. Disimuladamente, observó al Rey.

El Rey le daba la espalda, con las manos firmemente agarradas y observaba a través del pulcro ventanal quién sabe qué cosa allá afuera del Palacio. A esas horas y con esa luz de seguro no distinguía nada ni del jardín, pero el hombre seguía en esa posición sin moverse en lo más mínimo. La capa caía hasta poco antes del tobillo, exquisitamente bordada, las cadenas de oro se podían ver desde la ancha espalda por no mencionar la espada que adornaba su cinturón.

Tragó duro.

Quizá estaba exagerando, quizá no. Sea como sea, Eugene verdaderamente tardó algo en armarse de valor para ir ante los reyes y hacer esa maldita pregunta de una vez por todas. Esa que años de clases, visitar a la corte, servicio comunitario como modo de pagar sus delitos, y en resumidas cuentas, reforma total de sus costumbres, le costó hacer. Ahora que era un hombre más culto, con algo de dinero propio honradamente ganado y perdonado de todo crimen, era digno de hacerla.

Y sin embargo, el Rey no contestaba nada ¿En qué tanto pensaba, viendo hacia la nada?

La Reina, que estaba sentada a no más de dos metros del Rey, finalmente se paró dejando de lado el libro que reposaba sobre su regazo y rompió el silencio con una voz clara, dulce y ligeramente aguda.

"Bueno, debemos contestarle la pregunta a Eugene" dijo a su marido "¿Qué dices?"

El Rey la miró de reojo, Eugene fue incapaz de ver su expresión.

"Me ha tomado por sorpresa" dijo su Majestad, en voz baja.

"Los dos sabíamos que tarde o temprano Eugene vendría a preguntarnos esto" replicó, poniendo sus dos manos sobre las caderas "Así que, por educación, contesta algo. El pobrecillo lleva esperando respuesta de pie por casi una hora"

Eugene miró el reloj. La Reina tenía razón. Vaya, por eso sentía las piernas entumidas.

Inmediatamente se enderezó cuando el Rey lo miró fijo, con una expresión indescifrable y porte distinguidísimo, altivo. Se sintió entonces una persona insignificante a comparación del hombre que tenía enfrente. Bajó el rostro en señal de humildad.

"Eugene Fitzherber" miró al Rey "Has vivido bajo mi Palacio por casi tres años, tiempo en que has demostrado un cambio positivo muy grande y ganado tanto mi respeto como el de mi esposa"

La Reina le sonrió y asintió, manifestando que verdaderamente estaba orgullosa de él.

"Eso no aminora mi angustia, después de todo, solamente tengo una hija y aunque se que eres buena persona, entiende que nadie nunca terminará de llenar la lista de requisitos para ser digno de Rapunzel"

"Tiene razón" dijo en voz baja, esperándose ya el veredicto.

"Aún así, te concedo mi consentimiento"

No pudo evitar alzar la mirada de golpe y ver al Rey con un rostro sorprendido y agradecido. Lleno de alegría.

"Si mi hija te acepta, tenéis mi bendición para casarse. Te la confío"

No tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando el Rey agregó algo más.

"Bajo tu juramento de que la cuidarás con tu vida"

"No tiene que pedirlo señor" respondió "Lo haré, le doy mi palabra"

Como si fueran las palabras que el Rey necesitaba, eso le hizo sonreír ligeramente y asentir. La Reina se colocó a su lado y observó a Eugene con expresión maternal.

"Anda pues a descansar" dijo ella "Que lo necesitarás. Ya mañana podrás hacer esa pregunta a mi hija. Tienes todo nuestro consentimiento para la boda"

Eugene se inclinó.

"Muchas gracias sus Majestades. Prometo cuidarla y hacerla feliz ante todo"

"No te pido nada más. Ahora, vete" declaró el Rey solemne.

Con una sonrisa, Eugene salió del despacho y se fue caminando hacia su habitación, un piso abajo. Ni durmiendo pudo perder la sonrisa que adornaría su rostro muchos días más. Él no temía un rechazo de Rapunzel, su única angustia era el Rey y ahora que él le daba su consentimiento, nada podría hacerle sentir mal.

En el despacho, el Rey la Reina sonrieron antes de irse ellos mismos a sus aposentos.

"Fuiste cruel, ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en responderle?" preguntó la Reina.

"Bueno, quizá exageré" fue su respuesta "De cualquier manera, él ya sabía que accedería"

"Aún así le causaste buen susto" la Reina sonrió con ganas "¡Tendremos una boda! Nuestra hija al fin se casará"

"Si"

La Reina entonces imaginó miles de bellas situaciones. Entre ellas, tuvo que morderse suavemente el labio inferior cuando en su mente creó la imagen de un bello bebé moreno y de ojos verdes. Encogió los hombros.

Todo a su tiempo.

...

...

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Ficha Técnica.**

Historia: Tangled, la Novela.

Autora: Nefertari Queen.

Género: Películas.

Película: Tangled (Enredados en México)

Capitulos: 12 y un epílogo.

Iniciada: 13 de diciembre del 2010

Terminada: 4 de septiembre de 2011

* * *

No me maten por favor por darles este epílogo, me pareció una manera muy buena de ponerle ya el final definitivo. Por no decir, claro, que estoy en planes de escribir la secuela.

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Sin ustedes esta historia no sería lo que es. Me despido diciéndoles:

¡Nos leeremos pronto! ^^

chao!


End file.
